Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Riko tiene una vida perfecta, en todo, en la escuela es el cuadro de honor, con una novia linda que muchos envidian y que la ama con locura, pero en su mundo perfecto hay alguien que arruinan todo. You es la mejor amiga de Chika y a quien detesta con todo su ser. Pero, ¿You es tan mala como parece?
1. Mira quién vino a vivir con nosotras

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Segunda historia que tenía en el tintero. La primera es con You céntrica en primera persona, esta es con Riko céntrica pero en tercera persona y tengo una más de Chika céntrica en primera persona pero no creo que me de tiempo darle un último vistazo para subirla hoy, quizás mañana._

— o —

El mundo de Riko era, por decir lo menos, perfecto. Tenía una brillante carrera como pianista, premios y reconocimientos por su talento musical, era la hija modelo de sus padres, el orgullo que presumir, la mejor estudiante en la universidad, el cuadro de honor, se mantenía sola gracias a la beca que tenía y aunque sus padres la apoyaban, ese dinero lo usaba para ahorrar. También tenía la relación perfecta, una novia hermosa que la amaba, quería y apoyaba en su carrera. Eran una pareja de alto perfil en la universidad. La chica del promedio ideal con la líder de un reconocido grupo de cantantes que empezaba a despegar en las mieles del éxito.

En resumidas cuentas, todo calzaba en perfecto orden, espacio y tiempo. Todo organizado y debidamente planeado sin contratiempos, y si llegaba a haber estos, podían ser solventados porque siempre dejaba un cierto margen para ese tipo de situaciones. Nada salía de su control.

Nada.

Hasta ese día fatídico en que se topó con la peor de sus pesadillas.

Era, por decir el menor de sus defectos, irritante, insoportable, odiosa, pequeña, insolente, machorra, excesivamente... ella. No podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento de rechazo profundo desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron y este solo fue creciendo con mayor fuerza conforme tuvieron que convivir, a veces a fuerza a veces por coincidencia.

Su nombre, Watanabe You, bajita, de cabello castaño grisáceo, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, con una sonrisa en el rostro que mostraba su entusiasmo desbordante, con un estilo al vestir que la hacía ver más como un chico guapo que como una linda chica, sin ningún tipo de recato o comprensión de lo que era el espacio personal de otros. Su voz, su voz era lo peor. Ese sonido chillante y agudo que siempre se oía alegre y que le ponía los nervios de punta cuando la escuchaba cerca de ella.

No podía evitarlo. Al principio trató de mostrarse educada, pues ella era una chica respetuosa, sin embargo era imposible. Sobre todo cuando la chica llegaba a ser tan excesivamente buena, aunque gracias a sus desaires había ido cambiando hasta el punto en que ninguna de las dos podía estar cerca una de la otra, pero tenían que hacerlo. El común denominador para su relación era el hecho de que You era la mejor amiga de su novia. Molesto e irritante como podía ser eso.

Las cosas fueron a peor cuando en un fatídico día Takami Chika, así se llamaba su novia, le abrió las puertas de su casa a You después de que tuviera unos problemas familiares y le retiraran el apoyo económico hasta que no dejará de ser lo que era. En otras palabras, había decidido ser sincera sobre su condición sexual con sus padres y estos no lo aceptaron.

Chika siendo su mejor amiga le ofreció su ayuda y You la aceptó para disgusto de Riko que no se enteró hasta que vio las maletas de You en la puerta de su departamento. Ese día casi le da algo a Riko, un derrame cerebral por el coraje y Chika casi muere asesinada por ella.

—Vamos Riko-chan —dijo suplicante—, es You-chan, no puedo dejarla a su suerte, es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, no puedo abandonarla así.

—No me importa, no —se cruzó de brazos manteniendo su negativa a lo que Chika tuvo que actuar con más ímpetu.

—¡Por favor Riko-chan! —puso ojitos de borrego y le habló en ese tono que sabía no podría resistir.

—¡Agh! Está bien —cedió finalmente—, pero si llega a suceder algo tú tienes toda la culpa.

—You-chan es una buena amiga, aún sigo sin entender porque esa actitud contra ella —dijo confundida, a pesar de que ya habían hablado de eso antes, Chika seguía sin entender del todo las razones de Riko.

—Porque si y ya —soltó dando por terminada la conversación yéndose a encerrar al cuarto que compartía con su novia.

Chika se encargó de instalar a You en la casa, de momento en la sala, hasta que pudieran acondicionar otra habitación que tenían disponible pero que en ese instante estaba llena de cosas de Riko que tendrían que acomodar con más calma.

La mañana después de eso fue, por decir algo, un balde de agua ¿caliente? Para Riko. Somnolienta como estaba, había salido de su habitación sin percatarse del cuerpo de la amiga de su novia acostada en el sofá de su sala vistiendo nada más que un boxer. ¡Un boxer! Casi le da un infarto al ver su cuerpo bien trabajado, porque siendo sinceros You era, para muchas chicas y chicos, la más caliente de la universidad.

—¡Aahh! —gritó sorprendida despertando a una You adormilada que se puso en guardia toda asustada al inicio y que se relajo al ver que solo era Riko.

—Eres tú —exclamó sentándose de nuevo en el sofá sobándose la nuca del cuello, ya que tenía la espalda echa una mierda.

—¡Ponte algo de ropa! ¡Por Dios! —dijo indignada y enojada sin poder apartar la mirada de sus bien definidos abs.

—¡Oh vamos! —You se dió cuenta de su sonrojó salvaje y quiso molestarla un poco más—. Sólo disfrútalo —se recostó haciendo una pose jugando con su mano en su abdomen bajando hasta el borde del boxer.

—¡Indecente! —Riko tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano, que para suerte de You sólo era un cojín, y se lo aventó a la cara—. Iré al baño y cuando regrese quiero verte con algo de ropa encima.

You alzó las manos rindiéndose y busco su camiseta tirada en el suelo, se la puso mientras avanzaba hacia la chica hasta quedar a nada de ella. Riko pudo sentir la respiración de You cerca de su rostro y si había estado roja, ahora seguramente había adquirido otro tono por encima de ese. Su corazón estaba agitado por todas las emociones y su respiración se había puesto algo agitada con la proximidad que la ponía con los nervios de punta.

—¡Lo siento Riko-chan! —dijo en tono burlón imitando a su amiga Chika—. Pero debo ir al baño yo primero.

Tomó a la chica de los brazos apartandola con suma facilidad pues estaba como atontada y sacándole ventaja salió corriendo hacia el baño encerrándose en él. Riko tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo fue toda furiosa a aporrear la puerta.

—¡Watanabe You! ¡Abre esa maldita puerta ahora! —exclamó a los gritos completamente fuera de sus cabales mientras se preguntaba cómo es que podía hacerle perder la calma de esa manera.

—¿Qué escándalo tienen? —Chika había salido de la habitación y aún tallandose los ojos se acercó hasta Riko medio mirando toda la escena.

—Tu querida amiga me gano el baño —habló molesta—, tengo una cita importante esta mañana y no puedo llegar tarde —Chika rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio, ya se esperaba que algo así sucediera.

—You-chan apresúrate —dijo hablándole a la puerta y pudo oír las risas de su amiga del otro lado—, quedamos en que ibas a llevar las cosas en paz con Riko, pórtate bien.

Del otro lado se oyó un resoplido y Chika sonrió nerviosa a su novia que estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido esperando, estaba a una nada de correrlas a ambas de la casa.

—Esta bien —You abrió la puerta después de bajarle a la palanca del baño y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Riko—, el baño es todo suyo su majestad —hizo una reverencia y se fue a echar al sofá.

El desayuno fue como estar en un campo minado. Chika tenía que esquivar las granadas y las minas que una a otra se lanzaban sin que pudiera decir nada pues al igual que cuando eres tomado preso por los policías, cualquier cosa que pudieras decir sería usada en tu contra. Lo peor vino cuando Chika tuvo que decirle a Riko un par de días después que tendría que ausentarse por un par de semanas, al menos, después de su última presentación con su grupo de rock.

¿La razón? Estaría en un campamento organizado por la compañía para la que trabajaba y tendría que ir ya que era para prepararse para una serie de conciertos y para la grabación de su disco. Ya que sus singles habían sido bien recibidos y todo iba viento en popa.

Decir que Riko le aventó hasta la cacerola era decir poco. La chica podía llegar a tener mal genio cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería. Aunado el hecho de que en ese tiempo tendría que quedarse solo con You, lo cual no ayudaba en lo absoluto a la situación.

Al menos logró que se contentará un par de días después justo a tiempo para que asistiera a la presentación que harían para un pequeño grupo de fans antes de iniciar su campamento. El evento sería en un auditorio conocido en el centro de Akiba y al menos se esperaban unas tres mil personas.

Riko llegó sola al lugar ya que Chika había tenido que irse horas antes para ensayar y prepararse. You dijo que llegaría después pues iría a una cita con una de las muchas chicas con las que solía salir. Ese era otro aspecto que Riko detestaba y odiaba de la chica. El que fuera tan casanova. Siempre tenía chicas detrás de ella, chicos también, pero prefería a las chicas. No era capaz de sentar cabeza y casi siempre se le veía con una diferente cada semana. Chika la defendía diciendo que en realidad era culpa de su amabilidad, si una chica le pedía salir con ella no podía negarse. Riko lo definía simplemente como zorres, You era una pequeña zorra que gustaba de seducir chicas a la menor provocación y Chika no la iba a convencer de lo contrario.

Y ese día no fue la excepción.

You llegó al concierto acompañada de una joven chica con todas las pintas de ser una chunni. Usaba ropa extravagante, maquillaje en tonos oscuros y con una actitud de sexo que la escandalizó. El acabose fue cuando You la llevo consigo a la celebración de después del concierto y ninguna de las chicas de la banda le quitaba la mirada de encima, sobre todo porque coqueteaba con cada una de ellas incluída Chika que se embobo con ella.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas Yoshiko-chan? —preguntó Chika para hacer conversación mientras compartían una bebida.

—Soy diseñadora de vestuario —le guiño un ojo—, en realidad soy su nueva diseñadora de vestuario —esbozo una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de Chika con total desfachatez.

—Es verdad —intervino You apartandola al ver la cara asesina de Riko—, la conocí el otro día que fui a tu casa productora buscando un empleo y resultó que ella será la que hará sus vestuarios para su nuevo disco y yo me encargaré de algunas cosas del arte —dijo algo orgullosa.

You además de ser buena en los deportes, también tenía un talento para el dibujo y la pintura, cosa que de igual manera sacaba de quicio a Riko pues You pintaba mejor que ella, y aunque casi no vendía sus dibujos o cuadros, de vez en cuando tenía un ingreso por ese rubro.

—¡Aahh! —exclamó nerviosa Chika—. ¡Que genial! —miró de reojo a Riko que se veía bastante celosa y molesta y prefirió ignorarlo para que no se hiciera mayor si prestaba atención a su novia.

—Si, estaremos juntas en el campamento pues tendré que estudiar sus personalidades para poder diseñar algo que vaya acorde con cada una de ustedes —la joven chunni abrazo a Chika y le susurró al oído—. Sobre todo a ti corazón, tengo muchas ganas de conocerte a fondo.

Chika se rió nerviosa, sus manos estaban sudorosas y al ver la mirada de asesino serial de Riko y la cara de risa incómoda y contenida de You no la estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo. Por lo menos Riko no había escuchado esa última parte porque de haberlo hecho seguramente el lío que se le armaría sería todavía más grande.

Después de eso Riko estuvo con mala cara todo el resto de la velada viendo como Chika coqueteaba con la otra y no la ponía en su lugar. La única que parecía hacer algo era You que jalaba a la chica chunni para alejarla de Chika poniéndose entre las dos, al menos ella si buscaba que su cita supiera que existía.

El pretexto que Chika puso cuando llegaron a casa era que no podía hacerle una grosería pues trabajaría con ella para todo el diseño de vestuario y algunos otros aspectos del arte del disco y la coreografía. No podía pelearse con ella a riesgo de perjudicar al resto del grupo o a You, que había conseguido el trabajo de medio tiempo que necesitaba para tener una entrada de dinero con ella como jefa. Además de que no debía sentirse celosa pues la chica esa estaba saliendo con You, así que no debía preocuparse por nada.

Aunque no quedó satisfecha con esa explicación, no tuvo más que creerle ya que nunca había faltado a su palabra. Chika era una buena novia, fiel y la amaba solo a ella. Esta era una prueba que tenían e iban a superar juntas, esto porque al ir en aumento la popularidad de su banda y siendo Chika la voz principal y la líder, empezaría a recibir más atención de la gente. Por lo que tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a eso.

Chika fue a su campamento al día siguiente y por alrededor de tres semanas no supo de ella más que por algunas llamadas esporádicas cada tres o cuatro días. La chica decía tener demasiado trabajo y les habían, prácticamente, confiscado sus equipos celulares. Incluso You había dicho que su nueva novia o más bien cita, porque aún no estaba definida la naturaleza de su relación, tampoco se había comunicado con ella casi nada. El trabajo de lanzar un nuevo disco debía ser demasiado.

En lo que atañía a Riko y su tiempo de calidad con You en el departamento ahora que Chika no estaba de mediadora, pues no iba tan mal. En cierto modo empezaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia y le resultaba menos irritante o molesto, además de que no sentaba mal ver a la chica por las mañanas o las tardes andando en ropa interior por la casa. Si era sincera, debía reconocer que en cuanto al cuerpo, You tenía un físico que le encantaría que Chika tuviera también. No es que su novia no fuera linda, pero ciertamente le hacía falta un poco más de ejercicio.

A You no le molestaba que Riko se le quedará viendo más tiempo del debido, incluso lo hacía a propósito el deambular frente a ella casi sin ropa. Era un poco de su ego, después de todo la chica era novia de su amor platónico de la niñez y Chika siempre acaparaba a las chicas lindas por encima de ella. Lo cual le recordaba que Yoshiko no se había comunicado con ella, ni siquiera por el trabajo, el cual le entregaba a una ayudante. Sólo que tan inmersa como estaba en eso, no le había prestado mucha atención a su distanciamiento.

Eran vacaciones de invierno, la piscina estaba cerrada y tenía sus días ocupados con ese trabajo así que pasaba el tiempo en casa dibujando y pintando para cumplir la fecha de entrega lo antes posible y recibir su paga. Siendo así, despedía a Riko en las mañanas y por las tardes cuando llegaba se daba cuenta de que el día estaba por acabar.

A Riko le resultaba bastante graciosa la situación. Era compañera de departamento de la persona que más detestaba en el mundo y estando forzada a la convivencia empezó a encontrar que no era tan malo como pensó en un principio. Realmente You estaba tan inmersa en sus tareas que apenas tenía tiempo para molestarla. Sus paseos en ropa interior empezaban a ser tan normales que hasta de algún modo los disfrutaba, claro como quien disfruta de ver un programa de TV y solo eso.

Un par de semanas después de que Chika se hubiera ido, está la llamó para avisarle que el campamento se llevaría más tiempo del previsto inicialmente y no regresaría a casa al menos en un mes o dos ya que se empataría con la pequeña gira de promoción y no podría ir a verla. Riko tuvo que respirar profundo y darle su mayor apoyo luego de rabiar internamente. Se repitió que tenía que ser una buena novia.

Ante esa perspectiva y con el resto de sus vacaciones sin actividades, pues ya había terminado sus clases de la universidad, decidió retomar su tiempo en la pintura o más bien su intento de pintura. Así, una mañana salió a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba y al saber donde iba, You se unió a ella pues también necesitaba comprar algunos utensilios y más pintura para continuar su trabajo.

Al principio no le agrado la idea, pero ya pensándolo mejor aprovecharía su ayuda para cargar las cosas y pedirle algún consejo sobre que elegir. Fue por demás extraño conversar con la chica sobre técnicas de pintura y materiales que utilizaría en caso de querer aplicar dichas técnicas. You realmente tenía un gran conocimiento del tema y tenía bastante paciencia para explicarle las cosas.

De pronto se sintieron cómodas estando la una con la otra en la misma habitación hablando sobre sus dibujos y los progresos que tenía Riko en la pintura. La chica debía reconocer que de algún modo sus manos se habían soltado más de lo que lo hubiera logrado sola.

You terminó de pintar su última ilustración y la llevó consigo para entregarla en las oficinas de la disquera donde dejaría el trabajo para Yoshiko. Riko la acompañó para poder averiguar algo de Chika y su regreso, solo que no pudo informarse mucho. Sólo le confirmaron que Chika estaba finalizando su campamento y el lanzamiento del disco sería la semana siguiente y después las presentaciones para promocionarlo. Era obvio que seguiría sin ver a Chika por varias semanas más.

—No es tan malo Riko-chan —You intentó animarla cuando iban de regreso en el tren a casa—. Al menos la verás en los lives que harán.

Riko no le contestó nada, sólo enchueco la boca con desgana, no era este un tema que quisiera hablar con ella y You desistió de decir nada más o de molestarla. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no lo haría, tenía sus razones para dejarla en paz.

Sin darse cuenta, en una de las paradas del tren este se llenó de gente. Era tanta que You se vio en aprietos ante los empujones para obtener un lugar en el escaso espacio del vagón. En su batalla por mantener su lugar, puso su brazo contra la pared del vagón para ayudarse a tener su espacio y proteger a Riko que había quedado atrapada entre la pared del vagón y ella.

Riko trato de mantener su compostura pero le resultaba difícil teniendo a You delante de ella tan cerca. Su cara se pintó de rojo avergonzada por la posición y quiso ocultarla para que la otra chica no se diera cuenta, solo que no tenía que hacer mucho pues You también trataba de mirar a otro lado.

El perfume de cerezos que emanaba Riko llegó hasta la nariz de You y sin quererlo se vio olisqueando el dulce aroma y perdiéndose en él con los ojos cerrados.

Por su parte Riko había querido ignorar el calor que irradiaba You, era demasiado caliente y no solo de modo literal. Por dentro estaba gritando por el Kabedon involuntario y en un momento dado alguien empujo a You que prácticamente la aplastó contra la pared. Instintivamente rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica delante suyo enterrando sus uñas en sus costados cuando sintió su aliento sobre su cuello y el rostro de You a centímetros del suyo.

Era tan incómodo que aún cuando se bajaron del tren ambas seguían avergonzadas hasta las orejas. Ninguna se atrevió a hablar de nada.

Llegaron a la casa y al poco tiempo, el celular de Riko comenzó a sonar. La cara de Riko se iluminó y no había que ser un genio para que You supiera quién era la que llamaba. Riko se encerró en su cuarto y You simplemente fue al suyo para ponerse a dibujar un boceto nuevo sólo porque sí.

En ocasiones eso le ayudaba a calmar su mente distrayéndose del resto del mundo. Casi una hora después su celular comenzó a sonar. You respondió con poco ánimo.

—¿Qué sucede Chika-chan? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Necesito que me ayudes You-chan —dijo con algo de desesperación, cosa que alertó a You.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración.

—Lo siento pero me acosté con tu chica —You solo suspiró con desgana.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Cuántas veces van que haces esto? —apretó la mano con la que sostenía el celular y si hubiera puesto más fuerza seguramente lo habría roto—. No puedo seguir fingiendo que cada chica con la que te acuestes es mi novia o algo parecido. Tienes que parar de hacerlo.

—Vamos You-chan, Yoshiko en realidad no era para ti —se excusó y a You se le hizo tan pobre como siempre—. Te hice un favor, ella solo te estaba usando. Además está loca. ¡Por favor You-chan!

—En verdad que no mereces a Riko-chan, pero no es mi problema —agacho la cara oprimiéndose el puente la nariz—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

.

~•~

.


	2. Tenemos una cita

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Después de terminar Deber y retomando los pendientes, les dejo este capítulo corto que hice entre ayer y hoy en la mañana para retomar esta historia. Luego de que fuera la que ganó en la pequeña competencia que hice entre las tres historias que les propuse, comenzaré con ella. Espero no hacerla muy larga porque el tema es sencillo._

 _Espero que les guste y me digan sus comentarios. Ahora sí a editar OMS que hay que publicar ya._

~•~

Tenía cerca de quince minutos mirando el par de boletos que llevaba en la mano. Había permanecido todo ese tiempo frente a la puerta del departamento donde vivía Riko y Chika sin decidirse a entrar o no. Estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo incapaz de mover sus pies o el resto de su cuerpo para sacar la llave y entrar por fin.

—¡Maldita sea Chika! —se repitió por enemil vez—. No sé ni porque hago esto. Riko podrá caerme mal pero no se merece lo que haces.

Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia y apretó con fuerza los boletos arrugando el papel. Se inclinó hasta topar con la puerta y se golpeó contra ella.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas! —por cada palabra se dió de golpes contra la madera hasta dejarse la frente roja—. ¡No lo voy a hacer! —dijo finalmente deteniéndose.

Sin embargo en ese instante escuchó pasos provenir de las escaleras que daban acceso al segundo piso de apartamentos donde vivía. Riko regresaba de donde quiera que hubiera ido y ella había tardado tanto en decidirse a entrar que ahora la tenía allí.

Riko se sorprendió de verla parada frente a la puerta cuando por fin alcanzó el último peldaño para llegar al piso.

—¿Olvidaste las llaves? —preguntó sacando las suyas de su bolso.

—Eh… —You retrocedió un par de pasos mirando hacia cualquier otro lado sin saber que contestar.

—Debes tener más cuidado —la regañó—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese tardado más tiempo en la tienda?

—Lo… siento —logró articular al fin mientras Riko la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Que no vuelva a pasar —abrió la puerta pasando ella primero y dejando abierto para que You pasará pero no sé espero por ella.

You sólo suspiró con desánimo. Desde que Chika había llamado hace dos días, Riko había estado de un humor insoportable. La poca cordialidad que habían conseguido en la última semana se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Era como si una nube negra se hubiera posado sobre la cabeza de Riko y la siguiera por todos lados repartiendo miseria a los que estaban cerca y vaya que le había hecho miserable la existencia.

Tan sólo esa mañana le había gritado por dejar los zapatos mal puestos en el piso, no lavar su ropa acumulada en el cuarto de aseo, hacer el desayuno fuera de hora y no limpiar la cocina, ni el baño después de tomar una ducha, tener la música muy fuerte, dormir hasta tarde y ahora por salir de casa sin llaves. Aunque esto último no era cierto, lo de salir sin llaves de la casa.

La vio dirigirse a la cocina y poner el par de bolsas que traía para ponerse a preparar la cena. Se le veía realmente molesta. Tragó saliva temiendo lo peor. La llamada de Chika la había puesto así y si llegaba a enterarse de la verdad iba a ser el fin del mundo. De nuevo sacó los boletos que había escondido en su pantalón y caminó con resignación hacia la cocina. Se paró en la puerta y tratando de sonar casual empezó a hablar.

—Hoy fui a la escuela —Riko la ignoró—, aún no inicia labores la piscina pero al pasar por el gimnasio —ahora Riko la estaba viendo con cara de pocos amigos, casi que si daba un paso en falso o seguía hablando iba a tomar el cuchillo que acababa de agarrar y se lo clavaría en la garganta para que dejara de parlotear—, ví un cartel.

—Si, la gran cosa, ver un cartel en el gimnasio —la amenazó con el cuchillo en alto y You no sabía si salir corriendo o insistir—. Podrías ayudarme en silencio o irte de mi cocina.

Alzó las manos mostrando los dos boletos frente a Riko que no entendió de qué iba eso hasta que reparó en la imagen estampada en el papel.

—¿Esas son entradas para el concierto de James Rhodes este fin de semana? —la cara de asombro de Riko fue a más y al menos el cuchillo ya no amenazaba su vida.

—¿Si? —dijo dudosa.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Donde las conseguiste? —Riko se aproximó a ella y le entregó los boletas echándose hacia atrás aún teniendo por su integridad física—. Creí que estaban agotadas.

—Pues…

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Son de Chika? Ella me las envió para que pudiera ir al concierto, pensé que no me había escuchado cuando se lo pedí —exclamó casi extasiada y You no tuvo corazón para decirle que no era cierto.

—Si… si… Chika me las dió, ella quería ir contigo pero cómo estará fuera el fin de semana quiso darte la sorpresa aún así —inventó de manera rápida, si Riko sabía que en realidad You las había comprado o más bien se había esclavizado para conseguirlas seguramente no querría ir—. Me dijo que te acompañara.

—Chika te amo —dijo saltando de alegría—. No puedo creerlo, tengo que llamarle por teléfono.

—¡No! —gritó tratando de impedir que fuera por su celular que estaba en la barra de la cocina—. No —suavizó su tono al ver que Riko la miraba extrañada—, ella está ocupada, creo que hoy entraría a grabar y no iba a estar disponible. Puedes llamarle más tarde… si quieres… o llamarle ahora… o como quieras.

La chica ignoró toda su diatriba confusa, aunque tenía razón en que si estaba grabando no podría comunicarse con ella, sin embargo si podía dejarle un mensaje de voz. Así que se quitó el delantal, que ya se había puesto antes, dejo el cuchillo de lado y fue por su celular para marcarle a su novia y dejarle un mensaje en su buzón.

—¿Puedes encargarte de preparar la cena? —a pesar de ser una pregunta, no le dió opción a negarse, le dió el delantal en las manos y salió de la cocina con los boletos a cambio.

You suspiró.

—Ni siquiera un gracias —se quejó por lo bajo.

Se quedó en la cocina y no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a preparar la cena. Se hizo una nota mental para llamar a Chika y contarle de la mentira para que no la tomara con la guardia baja. Se sintió de pronto deprimida o más bien decepcionada, pues había tenido que sacrificar una buena parte de su sueldo para comprar el par de boletos, además de algunos favores que tendría que pagar pues en efecto las entradas estaban agotadas, todo para que al final Chika se quedará con la gloria.

—Es mi culpa por ser idiota —se riñó a sí misma—. ¡Estúpida You-chan!

~•~

—¿En serio hiciste eso? —la risa del otro lado de la bocina de su celular no paraba de burlarse de ella—. Me tuvo hasta la coronilla con ese tema. Tenía que cambiarle la conversación con bastante tacto cada vez que mencionaba algo sobre ese tonto concierto.

—Eres detestable —You le contestó cansada, estaba ya en su cama y eran las dos de la mañana.

—No, es que es odioso tener que oír ese maldito disco aburrido por las tardes cuando se mete a su estudio —en eso You tenía que darle la razón, aunque no se le hacía tan insufrible después de un tiempo—. No me imagino lo horrible que será oírlo en vivo.

—Bueno, no es tan malo —quiso defender el gusto musical de la chica.

—¡Ja! —bufó Chika—. Como sea, eso debió salirte en un pastón. ¿Cuánto pagaste por ello? Te regresaré el dinero.

—Fueron 30 mil yenes por los dos boletos —contestó y Chika casi la deja sin oído cuando pegó el grito.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás jugando?! ¡Eso es mucho dinero! —se escuchó algo alterada—. ¡Carajo, eso me dolerá en la cartera!

—No tienes que pagarme —You se negó—. Sólo pórtate bien con ella.

—¡Oye! Soy un amor con mi chica —dijo ofendida—. Le haré el amor con más ganas cuando la vuelva a ver qué después del regalo tuyo querrá hacer de todo.

—No seas cerda —You se enojó con su amiga—. Respetala al menos un poco.

—No te pongas puritana —se burló—. Te pagaré ese dinero, no te preocupes, que sé que no tienes en este momento.

—No, ya te dije que no —You se negó nuevamente—. Al menos lo recuperaré haciendo un par de trabajos más.

—¿Trabajos? ¿Qué clase de trabajos? —preguntó curiosa.

—Mari me ayudó a conseguir los boletos de primera fila y a cambio lavaré su coche y posaré para ella en una sesión de fotos ahora que ha decidido comenzar una nueva exposición de fotografías —comentó con poco ánimo y Chika rió de nuevo.

—¡No jodas! —más risas se oyeron—. ¿De que será la sesión de fotos? Espera… ¿lavar su coche?

—Si, lavar su coche… en bikini mientras ella me mira —se apretó el puente de la nariz irritada—. De la sesión de fotos no dijo mucho pero seguramente, conociendola, querrá que haga alguno de sus extraños fetiches.

—Cielos, no sé porque simplemente no te acuestas con ella y le sacas jugo a esa cartera —mencionó como si estuviera perdiendo una gran oportunidad—. Mari está forrada en dinero y con las ganas que te tiene. ¡Demonios, como no puedo ser tu proxeneta!

—Si sigues diciendo esas tonterías voy a colgar el teléfono —la amenazó muy enojada—. Sabes que no me acostaría, otra vez —aclaró—, con Mari por dinero. No lo hice la primera vez y no lo haré ahora.

—Ok, ok, como tú digas. Aún así insisto que dejas ir una gran oportunidad —Chika se lamentó—. Quisiera que me persiguiera a mi de esa manera.

—¿Estas consciente de que es la novia de Kanan? —You se dijo que si decía una incoherencia más colgaría sin dar más explicaciones.

—¡Ah vamos! A Kanan no le importaría —You miró el teléfono y puso su dedo sobre el botón de colgar, pero no lo deslizó, volvió a llevarlo a su oreja.

—¿A ti te importaría si me acuesto con Riko? —le devolvió a ver si de esa forma dejaba de decir todos esos absurdos.

—No —exclamó como si lo que acabará de decir You fuera cualquier cosa—, no me importaría, aunque dudo que seas del tipo que Riko le gusta. Primero te saca los ojos o te corta las manos antes de que la veas desnuda o la toques.

—Gracias por decir que me odia.

—Sólo digo la verdad —You rodó los ojos—. Oye, el día que pudieras acostarte con mi novia hago una fiesta —soltó una carcajada para agregar enseguida—. ¡Oye, podríamos hacer un trío!

Eso fue el acabose. You colgó la llamada y aventó el celular a sus pies sobre la cama llevándose ambas manos a la cara con desesperación. Se preguntó acerca de lo que tenía Chika en la cabeza para poder decir todas esas cosas molestas. Seguía sin dar crédito a lo poco que quería realmente a su novia.

Aún así no podía hacer nada, Riko estaba enamorada, no, corrección, Chika era su mundo y aunque pudiera mostrarle quién era en realidad, no lograría nada que no fuera hacerla sufrir. Se jaló los cabellos de frustración y se dió la vuelta para dormir, o al menos intentarlo. Sólo quería gritar a la almohada.

~•~

Los días pasaron rápido para el fin de semana, el humor de Riko había mejorado notablemente y eso era un alivio para You. Al menos ya no le gritaba o le hacía una mala cara cuando la veía. Habían vuelto a un punto muerto, que era mucho mejor que lo anterior.

Tal como Chika le había pedido, sacaría a Riko de la casa por algunas horas para que su amiga pudiera ir y hacer algunas cosas sin ser vista por la novia. You no entendía muy bien porque le pidió eso y aunque le preguntó, Chika no dió muchos detalles. Únicamente que era algo de vida o muerte y que necesitaba a Riko fuera de casa con urgencia ese día. Algo acerca de que Riko no podía verla porque la mujer loca (Yoshiko) le había puesto un hechizo y tenía que cumplir una cosa para quitárselo. Esa fue la parte que no comprendió.

Yoshiko era una persona extraña, eso era verdad, que decía ser un ángel caído y que podía usar la magia negra para conseguir muchas cosas. Al inicio se le hizo algo curioso pero después, realmente agradeció que Chika se la quitará de encima si estaba tan loca como decía.

Como fuera, ahora estaba frente al espejo dando los últimos toques a su cabello, el cual llevaba en dos coletitas bajas, dado que no había tenido que ir a la piscina se estaba dejando crecer el cabello ligeramente, y a su traje para ir al concierto. Siendo un concierto de música clásica de un pianista que Riko adoraba, no sabía exactamente cómo ir de etiqueta. Tuvo que pedirle a Mari que le ayudará a elegir un conjunto y la chica no tardó en ofrecerse a prestarle un traje de etiqueta usando como excusa que debía vestirlo como parte del trato que tenían. Eso a You se le hizo un poco exagerado, se sentía como si fuera a su graduación o algo parecido. Además, ¿por qué tenía que ser de chico? Si, no negaba que le quedaba estupendo, pero parecía una chica en traje de esmoquin de chico.

A pesar de eso, no se imaginaba vistiendo un vestido de gala. Tanta elegancia no iba con sus gustos más sencillos. Resignada salió a la sala a esperar a que Riko estuviera lista. Se sentó en el borde del sofá, en el reposa brazos, y vio los minutos pasar sólo oyendo el ir y venir de la chica en su cuarto. Siendo que no iría con Chika, sino con ella, pensó que usaría cualquier cosa pero no fue así.

Se le cayó la mandíbula al verla salir de su habitación. Decir que estaba hermosa era quedarse corta. Parecía una diosa. Riko había optado por un traje rojo satinado entallado en casi todo su cuerpo pero que al llegar a sus muslos hacia una especie de volantes, era escotado dejando al descubierto sus preciosos hombros lechosos donde descansaba su lacio cabello rojizo. Traía un broche en el cabello que asemejaba una nota musical, un toque que se le hizo tierno, y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón rojos a juego con el vestido. Como accesorios collar y un dije de oro, otra nota musical, sencillos sobre su cuello, una cartera diminuta en color negro brillante y un discreto maquillaje que resaltaba sus labios con un tono rosa y gloss.

Trago saliva duro.

Riko por su parte estaba avergonzada de ser vista de esa manera por esos ojos azules que la sacaban de quicio. You estaba literalmente devorandola con la mirada. Eso en parte le gusto, era un poco de ego allí en ella porque hacía mucho tiempo que Chika no la veía de esa manera y era lindo ver que aún podía provocar eso en alguien más. Riko, de forma más discreta, también vio a You para admirar su vestimenta. Se preguntó porqué había escogido un traje de chico pero no externo esa duda. Sin duda le quedaba bien. Parecía un pequeño príncipe ikemen sacado de los mangas que gustaba leer. Ojalá Chika quisiera jugar con ella de esa manera cuando se ponían de humor.

—¿Nos… nos vamos? —preguntó Riko algo cohibida echando atrás de la oreja un mechón de su cabello.

Como si con eso rompiera el hechizo que había impuesto en You, la chica reaccionó poniéndose en pie de un salto y le ofreció el brazo.

—Si, adelante. ¡Yousoro! —saludo al estilo marinero para disipar los nervios.

~•~


	3. El primer acercamiento

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Esta mañana me levanté temprano y quise hacer un capítulo pequeño, al final ha salido decente de poco más de 3k y creo que no está tan mal. A ver qué les parece. Es un pequeño acercamiento entre You y Riko aunque con un leve desencuentro. Por allí introduzco nuevos personajes, otras chicas Aqours, que irán apareciendo poco a poco._

 _Díganme qué les parece… es mi primer NTR así que no sé bien cómo llevarlo. Tengan paciencia conmigo._

~•~

El camino al City Hall, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, fue en general algo incómodo. El frío de finales del invierno se podía sentir aún, por lo que llevaban abrigos algo pesados. Viajaron en tren suburbano hasta el distrito donde se hallaba el auditorio y caminaron un pequeño tramo. You se mantuvo cerca pero no demasiado, le dejo a Riko decidir en última instancia si acercarse más o no.

Llegando a la explanada del auditorio el celular de You sonó de pronto, la chica lo sacó y contestó apenas viendo de quién se trataba. Riko miraba alrededor maravillada por los grandes carteles que anunciaban al pianista. Escuchó a You hablar con algo de incomodidad rascándose la nuca como cuando no sabía qué decir y le obligaban a decir cualquier ó al poco y regreso su atención a Riko sin dar mayores explicaciones.

—Debemos ir por allá —le indicó You comenzando a andar.

Pasaron la fila de entrada estándar yendo directo a la vip. Riko había casi olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Tenían entradas preferenciales que las llevarían a estar a unos metros del concierto. Se sintió emocionada y más enamorada de Chika por ello, aún así no era igual sin ella aunque la compañía no fuera tan mala. Trataría de pasar una buena noche pues ansiaba mucho poder escuchar a ese pianista en vivo.

Estaban por entrar en el acceso a la zona preferencial cuando You dió tremendo grito que asustó a Riko y llamó la atención de varios alrededor. Se giró de inmediato y se topó con una joven rubia abrazando a You oprimiendo sus pechos con total descaro.

—Darling~! —la voz chillona de la chica produjo que se le crisparan los nervios a más de uno cerca de ellas—. ¡Qué bien te quedó el traje que te envié! You're gorgeous!

—¡Mari! —le recriminó You zafándose del agarre de la rubia—. Estamos en un lugar público. ¡Compórtate por favor!

—Oh sweet! No me importa, verte me emociona demasiado —guiño un ojo de manera seductora y You dió un paso atrás para poner distancia—. ¡Pero no vienes sola! ¿Ella es la chica para la que me pe….?

Antes de que siguiera hablando y con la cara de interrogación y confusión de Riko, tapó la boca de Mari y la apartó llevándosela lejos de la chica.

—¡Shhh! ¡No digas nada! —le susurró—. Ella no sabe, cree que Chika le compró los boletos así que no digas nada.

—Oh honey~! Decir mentiras no está bien —hizo un puchero inocente que no tenía nada de eso.

—Sólo guardaste cualquier comentario —dijo tajante.

—Bueno… —lo pensó un poco—. Sólo si me das un beso.

—¡No voy a hacer eso! —sacudió la cabeza negándose.

—¿En serio? —se llevó las manos a la cintura—. ¡Oye chica pelirroja…!

De nuevo You le tapó la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—¡Esta bien! —se rindió exhalando con derrota—. Pero solo será en la mejilla.

—Great! —exclamó Mari brincando de gusto y señaló la mejilla donde You debía plantar el beso.

A regañadientes You se acercó a besarla pero Mari giró el rostro y terminaron encontrando su labios.

—¡Agh! ¡Mari! —se retiró cubriendo su boca como si hubiera tocado fuego y la rubia se carcajeo con su reacción.

—Tranquila honey~ it's joke! —guiño el ojo de nuevo.

Riko que había estado mirando toda la escena se sintió repentinamente irritada e iba en aumento con cada interacción llegando al punto, cuando vio que You y Mari se besaron, de simplemente estallar en una ira silenciosa girándose para darles la espalda e irse de allí sin decir nada pero temblando del coraje.

—¡Riko-chan, espera! —You corrió para alcanzarla pero la chica no se detuvo y la ignoró.

—¡Interesante! —dijo Mari al ver la reacción de la chica y las siguió de cerca.

Riko se mantuvo en un mutismo incriminatorio sólo mirando de reojo a You y a la rubia que había vuelto para pegarse al brazo de la otra. Por dentro estaba que hervía de enojo pero no sabía la razón. Únicamente mascullaba para ella misma lo zorra que era You y el descaro que tuvo de traer a una de sus conquistas eventuales al concierto.

Llegaron hasta la fila donde estaban sus asientos marcados y justo cuando iban a sentarse, Riko reparó en una figura que estaba allí.

—¿Kurosawa-sensei? —exclamó viendo a la mujer que en ese momento se pudo en pie dándoles un pequeño saludo formal.

—¡Sakurauchi-san, buenas noches! —apenas tuvo tiempo de decir antes de que la rubia abandonará el brazo de You para tirarse, literalmente, al cuello de la profesora de Riko.

You no entendió qué pasaba y sólo siguió la corriente.

—Oh Dia~! —Mari se restregó contra la mujer que lucía una cabellera oscura que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda—. Me alegro tanto de verte, hace tanto tiempo.

—Nos vimos esta mañana —dijo con voz algo irritada.

—Para mí es una eternidad~ —jugueteo haciendo un puchero—. No seas mala conmigo Dia~.

You tosió levemente para llamar su atención y la rubia recobró su compostura.

—Oh Dia-chi! Te presento a unas amigas —le indicó a la estoica mujer de la que aún seguía colgada del cuello.

—¡No soy su amiga! —habló grosera Riko y You se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosa.

—Mou~! —hizo un mohín la rubia.

You se adelantó saludando y presentándose para romper la tensión.

—¡Watanabe You, Yousoro! —se llevó la mano a la cabeza en su característico saludo—. Ella es Sakurauchi Riko —presentó a la chica.

—O'hara Mari —la rubia extendió la mano a Riko pero está en un inicio la rechazó pero al ver que su profesora la miraba terminó cediendo apenas en un apretón leve.

—Kurosawa Dia —fue el turno de la mujer de cabello oscuro de presentarse—. Profesora de Sakurauchi-san en el conservatorio de música.

—El mundo es un pañuelo —dijo con asombro—. Quién diría que la cita de mi pequeño marinerito sería una alumna de mi hermosa Dia-chi~.

—¡No somos cita! —gritaron al unísono, las dos con cara ruborizada—. Y ella no me invitó —aclaró Riko—, mi novia me invitó pero ella no pudo venir y en su lugar envió a… esto —señaló a You despectiva.

Eso hirió a You que solo agachó la cabeza, Mari al ver eso se sintió molesta con la chica esa. Estaba siendo demasiado mala y no podía soportar que maltrataran así a su amiga.

—"Esto" como tú le llamas —fue y jaló a You del brazo para llevarla al asiento junto a ella—, tiene muchas chicas lindas detrás queriendo conseguir su atención. You es una chica increíble y deberías apreciar su esfuerzo.

Se lanzaron miradas matadoras que You no supo cómo debía manejar, para su fortuna, Dia intervino para dar fin a la discusión.

—Podemos dejar estas peleas para otra ocasión —habló con voz fuerte y seria—. Sakurauchi-san tiene novia y es entendible que esté decepcionada de que no haya venido con ella. Aunque eso no es motivo para tratar así a la persona que la acompaña en su lugar —llamó la atención de Riko—. Y tú —ahora se dirigió a Mari—, deja de meterte en las relaciones de otras personas. Venimos a disfrutar de un concierto y eso es lo único que quiero hacer —terminó malhumorada.

—Está bien —dijeron las tres yendo a tomar asiento.

Riko se sentó en el extremo más alejado, You le siguió, después Mari y a lo último Dia. Todas en un silencio incómodo, aunque Mari quería romperlo sólo que Dia la contuvo.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar para dar inicio al espectáculo, fue el único momento en que Riko pareció abandonar su enojo y con el paso de los minutos y el desarrollo del concierto se olvidó por completo de su alrededor. You se mantuvo al margen sólo mirando como la chica a su lado parecía disfrutar mucho la música que también se olvidó del resto.

Hubo partes en que Riko se emocionó tanto que incluso llegó a derramar un par de lágrimas en las partes que a You se le hicieron de lo más tristes. Contuvo el impulso de querer confortarla porque sabía que sería rechazada así que se obligó a permanecer como palo. Por su parte Mari se quedó dormida en el hombro de Dia con lo que se perdió buena parte del concierto. You tenía que confesar que sino fuera porque era más entretenido ver a Riko seguramente se habría dormido del mismo modo.

Al finalizar la presentación y las luces se encendieron para despedir a los asistentes, You le entrego un pañuelo a Riko para que se limpiará los restos de lágrimas que había derramado por la emoción. La joven lo aceptó con algo de recelo diciendo un escueto gracias.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya se acabo? —Mari se estiró cuan larga era después de que Dia le sacudiera para salir de su letargo.

—Mari por Dios, ni siquiera Ruby se comporta como tú —la regaño exasperada.

—Es que estar contigo a mi lado me hace soñar —dijo con tono engatusador a lo que Dia rodó los ojos.

—Mejor vayamonos, te llevaré a tu casa —le indicó poniéndose de pie.

Riko y You ya estaban en el pasillo de salida cuando Mari les dió alcance.

—Youshishi~ no se te olvide tu pago —mordió su oreja escandalizando a la chica—. Te estaré esperando~.

Si Riko hubiera sido un gato, estaría con los pelos erizados gruñendole a Mari por su total desfachatez.

—¡Mari! —Dia le dió un golpe en la cabeza y saco la lengua traviesa—. Pareces un hombre mayor acosando jovencitas. Disculpenla —Mari se inclinó obligada por Dia—. Nos vemos en clase Sakurauchi-san, hasta pronto Watanabe-san.

A rastras la sacó alejándose de las chicas. Riko indignada se dirigió también a la salida continuando con su mirada furica que un pobre hombre tuvo que sufrir cuando se cruzó por equivocación en su camino.

You la siguió de cerca hasta llegar a la acera, donde se detuvo abruptamente temblando de frío. Del enojo había olvidado volver a tomar su abrigo que You llevaba en la mano. Con cuidado se aproximó a la chica y cubrió sus hombros. Escuchó un pequeño bufido y en cierto modo se le hizo tierna así, temblando como un corderito, con las mejillas rojas y el vaho furioso saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Puedo invitarte algo de cenar para disculparme por el mal comportamiento de Mari? —dijo esperanzadora de aún poder salvar la velada.

—No gracias —la cortó.

—¿Segura? —desvió la mirada a las luces de los autos que pasaban en la calle—. Te importaría acompañarme a cenar entonces, tengo hambre y no quiero irme a dormir sin cenar.

Riko lo pensó un poco, tenía un algo de hambre también y no tenía ganas de volver sola a casa exponiéndose así. A regañadientes se giró a verla pero You no cedió y avanzó para cruzar la calle pero sin que lo previera se vio jalada por la chica.

You sujetó con fuerza su muñeca y la llevo a remolque por las calles avanzando entre la gente, aún cuando era algo tarde las aceras del centro de la ciudad estaban concurridas. Había mucha gente yendo y viniendo y para no perderla entrelazo sus dedos con los de Riko que se dejó guiar.

Entraron en un pequeño establecimiento que ofrecía ramen las 24hrs del día y You pidió dos órdenes de ramen, una picante con cerdo y otra mixta. Aún mantenían sus manos agarradas y no la soltó hasta que pasaron a la mesa. Le ofreció el asiento con galantería y se fue a sentar frente a ella.

La chica seguía enfurruñada y aún cuando trajeron los dos tazones humeantes se negó a probar la comida. You frunció el ceño enojada hasta que escuchó el ruido del estómago de Riko y se rió.

—Te aseguro que este ramen es muy bueno —habló por fin rompiendo el silencio.

Riko se debatió entre sí sucumbir o no, You no se lo hacía mejor poniendo cara de éxtasis al comer.

Tomó los palillos y se llevó a la boca un trozo de carne. Minutos después el plato de ambas estaba vacío y sus estómagos llenos. La sensación de plenitud relajó a Riko que estaba más tranquila.

—Es un buen lugar —intentó hacer la plática—, me gusta venir en ocasiones luego de las prácticas para comer y dibujar un poco —señaló un rincón en la pared donde había una pintura de la fachada del lugar.

Riko notó la firma en una esquina del cuadro y vio que era la de You. Era un bello cuadro, sin duda. Movió sus ojos a otros cuadros junto a ese y vio que también tenían la firma de la chica. Eso le sorprendió.

—El dueño es amigo de papá —dijo como explicación.

Llamó al mesero y pidió la cuenta pagando el porte sin darle tiempo a negarse pero el mesero le dijo que no debían nada. Ya conocían a la chica y le dieron la cortesía. You les agradeció el gesto con educación entablando una pequeña plática con el chico que les atendió mientras Riko seguía mirando los cuadros en la pared.

Eran diversas escenas donde predominaba el tema del mar, algo que había encontrado característico de la chica. Alguna vez Chika le contó que el padre de You era marinero pero que pasaba buena parte del año fuera en el mar. Eso debió ser solitario para You, crecer así. Podía sentir ese sentimiento de melancolía en cada uno de los trazos de sus pinturas. Una llamó su atención, era el océano de fondo con un barco en el horizonte y una persona parada en la playa con un par de niños jugando en la arena con un perro correteando detrás de ellos. Pudo reconocer por las melenas castañas que probablemente eran la misma You y Chika en su infancia.

Ver todo aquello le hizo sentirse extraña, era como entrar en un rincón privado de You que no conocía o que más bien, no se había dado el tiempo de conocer. Chika hablaba en ocasiones de su infancia y del tiempo que compartió en su pueblo con su mejor amiga. Eso era algo que en un inicio puso celosa a Riko pero que aprendió a sobrellevar con el tiempo cuando se dió cuenta que lo que existía entre You y Chika era una amistad y una relación de amor filial muy fuerte. Era raro para ella porque en el ambiente en que se había movido toda su vida era demasiado competitivo que nunca había desarrollado una amistad permanente. Todos a su alrededor eran rivales y podían arrebatarle su premio deseado, una competencia de piano, el primer lugar en aprovechamiento, la admiración del resto, el amor de su novia.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó You con una sonrisa discreta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Riko asintió y salieron de nuevo a la calle. Caminaron hasta la estación del tren y abordaron el que llevaba hacia el rumbo de su casa. No hablaron mucho, apenas compartieron algunas palabras insignificantes pero Riko de pronto se sintió curiosa al recordar el cuadro del restaurante y aprovechando que estaban con el tren vacío trato de tener una conversación más fluida que solo monosílabos.

—¿Cómo era Chika cuando eran niñas? —habló de pronto tomando por sorpresa a You.

—¿Qué? ¿Eh? —se rascó la mejilla—. Pues no sé a qué te refieres pero creo que era como todos los niños, igual que yo, supongo. No teníamos preocupaciones o presiones, disfrutábamos de los juegos, de la vida tranquila, las tardes calurosas y las mandarinas como postre y plato principal —se rió—. Después crecimos y cada una tomó un rumbo diferente en su vida pero hemos tratado de mantenernos unidas… a pesar de todo…

—¿A pesar de mí? —preguntó mirándola con intensidad.

—Bueno… —desvió la mirada—. No diría eso… es complicado.

—No te agrado y no me agradas eso no es complicado —dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Es más que eso —You bajó la vista al suelo del tren—, o menos… no sé. Fue difícil al principio, sentí perdía a mi amiga de toda la vida pero comprendí que son cosas totalmente diferentes. En realidad ahora me alegro de que Chika te haya conocido, eso la ha hecho ser un poco más centrada… creo —estrujó los dedos nerviosa, sentía que estaba mintiendo y de manera flagrante pero no podía decir la verdad tampoco.

De que manera decirle a Riko que si, que Chika cambio por algún tiempo hasta que de nuevo volvió a ser la misma. Qué simplemente mejoró cuando comenzaron a andar pero que luego… luego Chika sintió que se convertía en alguien común, normal y que eso la aterraba. Qué por esa razón buscaba siempre una nueva conquista algo diferente que cambiará ese sentimiento de normalidad. Pero eso era difícil de explicar y que You sabía por todos esos años compartidos.

—Y no te odio —continuó—. Quizás es que nunca nos hemos dado el tiempo de conocernos mejor… como ahora.

—Quizas —le contestó dudosa—, ciertamente nunca he intentado acercarme o tratar de saber algo de ti.

—En cambio yo sé mucho de ti —se corrigió enseguida—, por Chika claro.

—Me imagino que habla mucho de nosotras —dijo con satisfacción y You asintió, en parte era así, en parte era porque ella misma preguntaba—. Ella también habla de ti a veces. De todas las chicas con las que sales.

—¡Oh! —You rodó los ojos.

—Deberías pensar en conseguir una novia real y no andar con una y con otra —You frunció el ceño—. Eso está mal visto.

—Yo no hago eso —se defendió molesta pensando por dentro que la que lo hacía era precisamente Chika.

—No digas que no cuando te he visto tan solo hace rato con esa chica —comentó también con el ánimo molesto.

—Se llama Mari y no es como que tenga que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida —le espetó.

Riko se cruzó de brazos enojada y You no tuvo ganas de volver a hablar.

Llegaron al departamento y cada una se encerró en su habitación molesta, plus de Riko que azotó la puerta de su cuarto dejando a You en la sala antes de entrar en el suyo.

Fue mejor así. You se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle que Riko no debía saber.

—¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?! —exclamó enojada al ver a Chika semidesnuda con Yohane en las mismas condiciones escondiéndose en su habitación.

~•~


	4. El frío de la noche

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Hoy he tenido un día pesado pero he querido sacar el estrés escribiendo un poco. Así que hice este capítulo corto con cierto sabor a melancolía en el final. Me siento triste por You._

~•~

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —susurró Chika poniéndose los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba en la mano—. No quiero que Riko se entere.

—¡Carajo Chika! Si no quieres que Riko se entere no hagas este tipo de cosas —señaló la evidente escena—. ¿En qué coño estás pensando?

—¡Que bajes la voz! —Chika se acercó a callar a You tapándole la boca.

—¡Asco Chika! Carajo, ¿donde tenías esas manos? —You tosió tratando de apartar el olor y la sensación del rostro.

—Mira me tomó más tiempo del que creí, no esperaba que regresaran tan pronto —dijo yendo por algo de alcohol para desinfectar las manos—. Necesito salir de aquí sin que Riko se entere —mantuvo su voz baja.

—¿Salir? ¿Y qué hay de ella? —señaló a Yohane que estaba vistiéndose con más calma—. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? —le reclamó también bajando la voz—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto a Riko, aquí en su casa?

—Eso era una prueba que mi pequeño demonio tenía que pasar —contestó tranquilamente Yohane.

Ante eso, You no se pudo contener más y agarró del cuello a Chika con total brusquedad sacándola de la habitación con Yohane detrás.

—Lárgate de aquí antes de que te rompa la cara —la amenazó llegando hasta la sala.

—¡Espera tranquila! —la detuvo, toda la discusión se estaba llevando a cabo en susurros—. ¿De cuando acá defiendes a Riko? Creí que te daba igual lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

—Chika, carajo, no es que me caiga bien o no, es cuestión de hacer lo correcto y tú no lo estás haciendo —le quiso hacer ver su punto—. Sólo la vas a lastimar así, ¿dónde quedó la Chika que amaba a Riko y había decidido sentar cabeza con ella?

—Mira yo… ya lo sabes —se trató de excusar—. La amo, pero me asfixia esta relación, no puedo seguir fingiendo que soy perfecta y que tengo todo resuelto como alguien normal. ¡No quiero ser alguien normal! Quiero vivir la vida y experimentar cosas.

—¿Y crees que haciendo esto lo conseguirás? —You la fue empujando hacia la puerta.

—Yo no soy una persona normal, soy un ángel caído, un hijo de la oscuridad y ella quiere conocer todo ese mundo nuevo —Yohane dijo con voz profunda.

You se giró hacia ella para decir algo pero simplemente no quiso entrar en una discusión con esa mujer. Era Chika quien le interesaba más.

—¡Estás demente! —le espetó empujándola con más fuerza y Chika tropezó con el esquinero del sofá moviendo la lámpara que cayó al suelo haciendo un gran ruido.

Chika se quedó blanca, helada, al igual que You. Escucharon pasos en la habitación de Riko.

—¡Por favor no digas nada! —dijo aterrada Chika—. Te prometo no volver a hacerlo. ¡Por favor!

El pomo de la puerta giró y Riko se asomó desde su cuarto con un zapato en mano pensando que quizás había sido un ladrón entrando a la casa. Encendió las luces y se encontró a Chika, You y a Yohane en la estancia.

—¿Chika? —exclamó con asombro Riko al ver a su novia cuando no la esperaba.

Antes de que You pudiera decir algo o Riko reparara en toda la situación, la chica corrió hacia su novia colgándose de su cuello llena de felicidad.

—Sor… presa —Chika tartamudeo y You no pudo creer tal descaro—. La… lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo para tu concierto pero aunque fuera unos minutos quería verte de nuevo. Te extrañe hermosa.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —la joven se regocijo de felicidad besando a Chika—. Es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado. ¿Te quedaras esta noche? —solicitó suplicante.

—¿Eh? Pues… —miró en dirección de Yohane y Riko reparó en su presencia que había ignorado a propósito.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Riko fulminó a Yohane con la mirada y la chica no se amedrentó por el contrario le plantó cara a Riko sonriendo burlona.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo donde nadie parecía, Yohane menos que nadie, querer decir algo, hasta que You habló.

—Yohane se quedará conmigo, ella vino a verme también. Chika hizo el favor de traerla —dijo justificando su presencia y Chika dejó de contener la respiración.

Riko torció la boca aferrándose al brazo de Chika que estrujó con sus dedos.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera algo de comer? —Riko volvió su atención a Chika ignorando ahora a You y a Yohane—. Creo que no te has estado alimentando bien. Ven, te haré algo rico de cenar.

Jaló a Chika del brazo llevándola a la cocina. You y Yohane se quedaron en la sala a solas.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa —Yohane se encaminó a la salida.

—Te acompañaré —dijo You tomando su chaqueta del perchero.

—Si es lo que quieres —se encogió de hombros.

Ambas salieron del departamento, You sumida en sus pensamientos y Yohane mirando atenta cada uno de sus gestos.

—No tenías porqué haber hecho eso —comentó para hacer la plática, era casi media noche.

You no contestó.

—Me recuerdas a una amiga que es así como tú —siguió hablando—. Tal vez te la presente después.

—Gracias pero no gracias, estoy bien —se abrazó a sí misma, la noche se había vuelto demasiado fría de súbito.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó.

—¿Por idiota? No lo sé —golpeó a la nada con su puño—. Pero ya me cansé de eso.

—Chika habla mucho de ti, se conocen desde niñas, ¿no es así? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Desde antes de nacer —dijo con una sonrisa amarga—. Nuestras madres eran buenas amigas, nosotras lo fuimos por asociación, crecimos como hermanas. Aunque Chika tiene dos hermanas mayores, yo sólo la tuve a ella.

—Ya veo —suspiró—. Yo también soy hija única aunque mi madre no estuvo muy presente. Madre soltera después de todo.

Abordaron el tren suburbano y caminaron otro poco hasta llegar a un complejo de apartamentos de buen nivel. You se detuvo en la puerta dejando que Yohane entrara pero la chica la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

—Hace frío afuera y es muy tarde para que regreses sola —hizo la observación—. Además no creo que quieras regresar a esa casa donde seguramente Chika estará haciendo cosas con esa niña mimada.

—Es Riko —pronunció molesta el nombre.

—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, no haremos nada que no quieras —pasó un dedo por el dorso de su mano—. Sexo, hablar o sólo dormir sin ningún compromiso.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te importa lo que sea que tienes con Chika? —You estaba confundida y enojada.

Yohane se encogió de hombros mirando a la calle fría.

—Somos espíritus libres y salvajes —jaló a You abrazándola—. Anhelamos lo normal pero no sabemos qué hacer con ello y simplemente vamos por la vida arruinando todo. Ella está jodida igual que yo y no nos importa ser cínicos entre nosotras. Si ella está con esa chica es porque cree que de ese modo no será tan despreciable a tus ojos.

You se dejó llevar por Yohane al interior del edificio y subieron el elevador hasta el piso donde estaba el departamento de la chica. Las palabras de Yohane la confundieron, no entendía nada y realmente no le importó cuando Yohane la beso llevándola hasta su cuarto.

—No quiero hacer nada de esto —la separó rompiendo el hechizo que había puesto en ella—. Me quedaré contigo si lo deseas pero no puedo hacer eso.

—Esta bien, es bueno tener a alguien sólo para compartir la cama sin que haya sexo de por medio —comenzó a desvestirse—. Es algo nuevo en mi vida y hoy quiero experimentar eso.

You se retiró la chaqueta y aflojó el pantalón y la camisa acostándose en la cama con Yohane acurrucándose a su lado. Por algunos minutos únicamente contempló el paisaje desde el gran ventanal de la habitación y se quedó dormida cuando escucho el leve ronquido de la chica en sus brazos.

No entendía nada y realmente no quería hacerlo. Se durmió teniendo un último vistazo de esos ojos ámbar penetrando en lo profundo de su mente.

~•~


	5. Pancakes para el desayuno

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Hola, perdón por el retraso, pero estuve editando OMS y tratando de ponerme al día con Wildo, después de más de un año que quedó en hiatus, me está costando retomar la historia. Aunque creo que poco a poco vamos echando a andar la maquinita. Sólo que antes de seguirle, quise escribir un poco de esta historia, ahora regreso con Wildo que ya toca editar otra vez un nuevo capítulo de OMS para esta semana._

~•~

You se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando el sol estaba de lleno en su cara. Había dormido tan profundamente que no se dió cuenta cuando Yohane dejó la cama. No era su culpa el que la cama fuera un lugar extremadamente cómodo y aún siendo un sitio desconocido tenía una cierta modorra para levantarse. Sin embargo lo tuvo que hacer, no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y buscó su celular en un costado en la mesa de noche.

"Puedes quedarte lo que desees, regresaré más tarde."

Leyó un mensaje que había sido enviado desde el número registrado de Yohane. Junto con él, también había otros mensajes y un par de llamadas perdidas. Había dejado el celular sin sonido por lo que no se había dado cuenta. Las llamadas eran de Chika al igual que los mensajes. No tenía ganas de leerlos pero por lo que alcanzó a ver en el inicio rápido eran los agradecimientos de Chika y su promesa de hacer mejor las cosas. You sólo bufó, había escuchado tantas veces esas palabras de su amiga que realmente ya carecían de cualquier valor.

A su mente vino el rostro de Riko junto a Chika y la manera en que la miró. Aunque Riko parecía genuinamente contenta de ver a Chika, su expresión también parecía a punto de llorar pero no de felicidad. Era una sensación extraña la que se había depositado en su pecho y no entendía porque eso la orilla a a hacer tonterías.

Se sacudió la cabeza con frustración y prefirió dejar ese asunto de lado, ya tenía dolor de cabeza tan sólo de pensarlo. Se levantó, arregló la cama, su ropa y salió del cuarto. La noche anterior no había apreciado el departamento. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí y pudo ver que era un sitio bastante caro y bonito. La decoración parecía de diseñador, lo cual le pareció lógico siendo Yohane una diseñadora de arte, pero había algo más.

No era la decoración que hubiera esperado de alguien con los gustos excéntricos, más bien era todo lo contrario. Caminó por la sala buscando la salida mirando con atención la decoración que no se dió cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la sala hasta que chocó con ella.

—¡Piggyyy!

Un fuerte ruido le lastimó los oídos, seguido de un empujón que la hizo trastabillar. Una pequeña figura, en realidad no tan pequeña, la amenazaba con una lámpara de pie mientras la veía horrorizada. La imagen era bastante rara, tierna y rara. La chica, de cabellos rojizos que caían sueltos a los lados de sus hombros y de unas esmeraldas por ojos, le apuntaba con la lámpara y parecía estar bastante dispuesta a golpearla si intentaba algo extraño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, lo siento mucho. No te ví.

—¡¿Qu… quién eres y qu… qué haces aquí?! —gritó de manera temblorosa sin bajar la lámpara.

—Yo… pues… —You no sabía cómo explicar debidamente lo que hacía ahí, era un tanto vergonzoso porque la chica podría imaginar cosas que no eran—. Pase la noche aquí, pero sólo eso… Yohane me permitió quedarme por esta noche ya que no tenía donde ir.

—¿Yoshiko-chan? —la chica pareció extrañada para luego volver a levantar la lámpara con mayor enjundia—. ¿Eres una de sus conquistas de una noche?

—No, no, nada de eso —lo negó, no había manera de explicarlo sin que se malentendiera—. Yo trabajo para ella en un proyecto y ayer tuve un problema y ella me dejó quedarme, pero no pasó nada sexual o así.

—Bueno… no es como que sea algo de mi incumbencia —dijo con un dejo de tristeza y You pudo ver la decepción en su rostro.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? Se preguntó You.

—Perdona si te asusté, yo iba de salida —señaló la puerta que al fin encontró.

—¡Oh! No tienes porqué irte tan pronto, si tuviste un problema y Yoshiko considero ayudarte, no soy quien para pedirte que te vayas —al fin bajo la lámpara y la colocó en su lugar.

—No, no, no quiero abusar, ni incomodarte con mi presencia —dijo pero su estómago pareció estar en contra cuando un rico aroma llegó a su nariz indicándole que debía alimentarse—. Perdón por eso —exclamó apenada.

—No tienes porqué —le contestó entre risas—. De todos modos estaba haciendo el desayuno para dos, ven quédate a desayunar conmigo para variar estos días.

You no se hizo del rogar y siguió a la chica. Estando así, reparó en su apariencia, era linda, más que linda era como una modelo. Su cabello rojizo que llegaba hasta su cintura, lacio y arreglado de manera muy simple pero que le daba la gracia de la elegancia. Era un poco más alta que ella, aunque claramente era más joven. Su ropa sin duda alguna era de marca cara pues se notaba que tenía una hechura muy cuidada. Se movía con tranquilidad y recato como una chica de sociedad y se sintió un poco extraña de estar con ella. De manera normal probablemente no hubiera topado con ella.

— Espero te guste lo que he cocinado, pensé que Yoshiko-chan estaría aquí y he hecho pancakes con fresas que son sus favoritas —comentó amablemente.

—Wow! Para alguien como Yoha… Yoshiko, ¿cuál es su nombre? Como sea, eso es algo raro —se enredó y la chica se rió.

—Su nombre es Yoshiko, pero le gusta mucho tener este alter ego de Yohane —explicó—. Según Maru-chan ha sido así desde el preescolar.

—¿Preescolar? Eso es mucho tiempo —abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Por cierto mi nombre es Watanabe You.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mis modales! —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Mi nombre es Kurosawa Ruby, mucho gusto en conocerte —hizo una inclinación respetuosa.

El nombre se le hizo conocido a You de algún lado pero no supo identificar de dónde y tampoco es que quisiera hacer memoria. Al igual que la chica, ella también se inclinó por educación.

—El gusto es mío y gracias por el desayuno —sonrió ampliamente al ver el plato bellamente decorado, hasta se le hizo una lástima tener que comérselo de lo perfecto que se veía.

—No te preocupes por eso, como te dije lo había preparado para Yoshiko-chan.

Ambas se sentaron en la barra de la cocina y You prácticamente devoró esos pancakes, estaban realmente deliciosos tanto que se lamería los bigotes si es que tuviera alguno. Bebió jugo de naranja y leche de un sabor que no conocía pero que del mismo modo sabía muy rica. Ruby la vio comer con alegría e inspirada por el entusiasmo de You, fue a la estufa y preparó el resto del desayuno.

Para antes de terminar su plato, You tenía delante unos magníficos huevos con tocino y jamón y unas tostadas francesas. Eso iba a requerir tiempo extra en el gimnasio pero realmente no le importó. Todo era delicioso como para despreciarlo.

—Me alegra ver que te ha gustado —dijo con la sonrisa por todo su rostro—. Es bueno saber que alguien aprecia mi comida.

—¿Acaso Yoha… Yoshiko no lo hace? —preguntó dándole una mordida a una tostada.

—No suele estar mucho en casa —sus ojos se pusieron tristes y You se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero la chica rápidamente disipó la nube gris—. Ella trabaja mucho fuera, realmente ama lo que hace. Tú trabajas para ella, ¿no es así? —You asintió—. Debes verla más que yo.

—Bueno en realidad no, le entrego mis dibujos y pinturas a su asistente —mencionó—, además es el primer trabajo que hago con ella. Está haciendo la parte estética del grupo de mi amiga Chika.

—¿Chika? —Ruby pensó por unos momentos—. Creo que ya sé que grupo es, alguna vez los vi actuar. Son muy buenos.

—Si, lo son y yo estoy haciendo parte del arte para su disco debut —dijo con cierto orgullo.

—¿En verdad? Me encantaría ver alguna de tus pinturas —comentó con entusiasmo.

—Bueno… no es que cargue con ellas pero creo que tengo algunas en mi celular a las que les he tomado foto —sacó su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y busco en su galería de imágenes y se las mostró a Ruby que fue pasando una por una.

—Son muy buenas, tienes talento Watanabe-san —You no estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos y se sonrojo un poco.

—Gra… gracias, pero puedes llamarme You y así yo podré llamarte Ruby —le pidió con una tímida sonrisa—. En realidad mis pinturas no son la gran cosa —jugó con su plato vacío.

—Claro que sí —dejó el celular en la mesa y miró a You—. Cuando comencé a hacer mis bocetos de diseño creí que no eran muy buenos, que eran de hecho bastante malos, pero si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de mi hermana creo que hubiera desistido. Sin embargo heme aquí estudiando diseño de modas y participando en eventos importantes que en mi vida creí llegar a ser parte. Todo porque tuve suficiente fe en mí misma. Deberías darte el crédito que mereces. ¿Estás estudiando arte o algo relacionado?

—Bueno, estoy en una universidad que ya es ganancia, gracias a mi beca deportiva, la pintura es únicamente un pasatiempo —no quería ahondar en el tema así que buscó llevar la atención de vuelta a Ruby—. ¿En verdad estás estudiando diseño de modas? ¡Increíble!

—Si, de hecho mi ropa la diseñe yo misma —se levantó y le mostró a You.

—¡¿En serio?! Wow! Creí que era de alguna marca grande ropa, tienes mucho talento —Ruby se avergonzó un poco, You genuinamente estaba sorprendida, y considero que la chica fue muy amable al decir eso.

—Gracias —trató de ocultar su sonrojo—. Pronto participaré en un desfile de modas que se organizará con otras casas de diseño que buscan jóvenes talentos, pero aún estoy buscando modelos para mi ropa. ¿Te interesaría participar?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —You se señaló asombrada—. Nunca he hecho algo así.

—No te preocupes por ello, es algo sencillo aunque no podré pagarte mucho y…

—¡Oh no! No te preocupes por dinero, lo haré con gusto por este rico desayuno. Chica, tienes a tu primer modelo si prometes cocinar más cosas ricas cómo está —guiñó el ojo y Ruby pensó que su sonrojo sería permanente estando cerca de You.

Ambas rieron pero fueron interrumpidas cuando el celular en la mesa comenzó a vibrar. You lo tomó y vio de quién era la llamada.

—¿Riko? —se extrañó de ver que la chica le llamaba y pensó que quizás era algo urgente por lo que le pidió a Ruby un momento para contestar.

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y tomó la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó y la voz de Riko la asaltó de inmediato.

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —se tuvo que alejar el auricular o su oído reventaría—. Pasaste la noche fuera, ¿no es así? ¿Estás con esa mujer?

—Espera Riko, ¿qué sucede? —todo aquel arrebató parecía fuera de lugar.

—Las dos son iguales —dijo y la comunicación se cortó.

You entró en pánico. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Se suponía que Chika había ocultado bien lo de anoche y en sus mensajes decía que todo había ido bien. Entonces, ¿qué había sido eso?

Regreso con Ruby que estaba recogiendo los platos sucios y You tuvo que disculparse con ella.

—Lo siento Ruby-chan, tengo que irme —exclamó con desesperación—. Ha surgido algo urgente que debo atender. Perdona por dejarte todo así.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo de esto —la miró en comprensión—. Lo que sea que haya sucedido espero no sea algo grave.

—Estamos en contacto —busco un pedazo de papel y un lapicero y a toda prisa apuntó su número—. Puedes enviarme un mensaje después o llamarme para lo que necesites y muchas gracias por todo.

Apenas le dió tiempo a despedirse cuando salió corriendo del departamento. Su corazón estaba acelerado y no se detendría hasta saber qué había pasado con Riko y Chika.

~•~


	6. Traición

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Lo siento pero tenía que sacarlo. No me dejaba concentrarme con la edición de OMS._

 _Por cierto, Wildo (para quien pregunta qué es), es una historia Omegaverse sobre las musas inspirada en la canción de Wild Stars y Loveless World. Esta historia estaba en hiatus debido a que me enfoque más en mi rush de las aquosas, pero ahora quiero retomar para continuarla. Va avanzando pero aún me falta para poder terminar el capítulo y poder subirlo._

~•~

No supo cómo pero ella había cruzado media ciudad, medio Japón si hubiera estado en otro extremo, para estar al lado de Riko en ese momento. En realidad no se creía lo que estaba haciendo pero lo estaba haciendo. Llamó a Chika de camino pero su amiga no le contesto, mando directo a buzón y no se molestó en decir nada, mejor optó por colgar.

Se plantó frente a la puerta congelada sin saber si entrar o no. Era demasiado para su mente, mil versiones o escenarios corrían por su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Qué pasó entre Riko y Chika? ¿Por qué Riko le habló así? No lo sabría si no entraba, sólo que era aterrador hacerlo.

Al final sacó la llave y entró al departamento.

La sala se veía normal, la cocina también. No había rastros de Riko a la vista y aunque estuvo tentada a entrar a su cuarto fue directo al cuarto que Riko compartía con Chika. Tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Se preguntó si era correcto abrir puesto que eso era invadir su privacidad pero si algo le había sucedido a Riko no se perdonaría si una nimiedad como los buenos modales le hubiera impedido ayudarla.

Entró asomando la cabeza primero y lo único que vio fue una cama hecha de manera perfecta, todo en su lugar debidamente ordenado y limpio, excesivamente limpio, parecía una escena de una revista de interiores. Nada fuera de lugar. Cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala. En efecto todo parecía muy limpio ahora que lo miraba con mayor detenimiento. No es que eso fuera extraño o algo así, Riko es una persona muy ordenada pero había algo extraño en todo eso.

Al final, Riko no estaba en casa.

Sacó su celular y marcó al número de la chica pero no hubo respuesta, al menos no en un inicio. Escuchó con atención y notó una vibración. Busco entre los cojines del sofá pero aún no halló nada. Debajo del asiento, en el librero, en el mueble de la televisión y no terminó su búsqueda hasta que volvió al pasillo de entrada y en el tazón donde Riko colocaba sus llaves al entrar o salir de casa, estaba el celular al que estaba llamando.

—Ok, esto es más raro aún.

Riko jamás salía de casa sin su celular. ¿Por qué entonces estaba ahí? Aunque no estaban las llaves del departamento, cosa que indicaba que Riko había salido. No tardó mucho en saber la respuesta. Unas llaves sonaron, el click del seguro de la puerta y Riko entró en el departamento llevando unas bolsas con productos químicos de limpieza.

You se quedó mirando a la chica y está al reparar en su presencia frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó nada amable—. Creí que estarías con tu amiguita.

Riko puso sus llaves en el tazón con bastante molestia y siguió de largo para colocar las bolsas en la barra de la cocina y al ver el salón montó en cólera.

—¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi sala? —exclamó alterada—. ¿Por qué está todo desordenado?

You se acercó con algo de miedo y se rascó la cabeza. Tal vez había hecho un poco de desorden buscando el celular de Riko.

—¡Ehh! Yo… lo siento —dijo inocentemente.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué entras en mi vida a arruinar todo? —se giró a mirarla echándole la culpa de algo que evidentemente no tenía nada que ver con el desorden de la sala y You no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

—Disculpa, ¿a qué te refieres? —la miró con confusión.

—Solo llegas aquí con tu cara de niño bonito, tu actitud de machirulo estúpido y tu gran sonrisa, creyendo que tu cuerpo tonificado te abrirá todas las puertas y las chicas caerán ante ti como idiotas y te metes en mi casa —reclamó con vehemencia y You siguió confundida.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! No entiendo de qué hablas.

—¿Tu mente pequeña no da para pensar las cosas? —dijo ofensiva y eso empezaba a cabrear a You—. Dices que no eres ese tipo de persona y mírate —la señaló—, traes la misma ropa de ayer. ¡Pasaste la noche con esa mujer!

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —estalló You—. No es como que tenga algún compromiso o algo parecido.

Riko se vio ofendida e indignada ante esa contestación.

—¿Qué dices? —se acercó intimidante a You que retrocedió al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así en mi propia casa? —You tragó saliva y quiso disculparse pero Riko continuó—. Claramente se ve que esa mujer es una zorra y tú eres muy tonta para verlo o, ¿no te importa que sea así?

—¡¿Qué?! No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto —You fue hacia el sofá para acomodar los cojines—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Se ve a kilómetros la clase de mujerzuela que es —eso ya fue el colmo para You, podía soportar muchas cosas pero lo que estaba haciendo Riko estaba fuera de toda proporción.

—Riko, estás rebasando una línea que no creo que quieras hacer —le advirtió—. Mi vida o lo que haga con ella no es algo de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es, lo es porque vives en esta casa y ahora resulta que traes a esa mujer aquí, ¿es en serio? —siguió en su plan de recriminarle y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza a You.

—¡Yo no lo traje! —estalló—. Fue Chika quien lo hizo y…

Un golpe.

No pudo continuar porque Riko le había dado una cachetada y fue como abrir la caja de Pandora.

You estaba sumamente enojada, tenía la respiración agitada e iba a hablar de nuevo cuando las manos de Riko sujetaron la solapa de su camisa y la jaló hacia ella para estrellar sus rostros en un beso.

La mente de You se fundió. Los labios de Riko la estaban besando y en un inicio la sorpresa la dejó congelada pero no duró mucho tiempo así. Fue como abrir una presa que había estado contenida y antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, sujeto a Riko de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella con furia.

El beso era pesado, lleno de rabia y los dientes de Riko mordían el labio de You con tanta fuerza que creyó sentir el sabor de su sangre. La empujó hasta llevarla a la barra del comedor. La espalda de Riko chocó con el borde, You la levantó de la cintura para sentarla en la barra al tiempo que Riko buscaba con vehemencia deshacerse de los botones de la camisa de la chica. Terminó arrancandolos y You tiró al suelo su camisa quedándose solo en bra. Las uñas de Riko arañaron sus hombros mientras You bajaba a su cuello y lamía la línea de la yugular dejando a su paso el rastro de su saliva y los dientes dejaban su marca también.

Siguieron besándose sin que les importase si el aire era escaso, si su piel ardía en fuego o si las uñas de Riko rasgaban su espalda. Las manos de You vagaron por su cintura bordeando hasta llegar a los muslos y con prisa subió la falda de Riko. La suavidad hormigueo en la yema de sus dedos y con pasión apretó el muslo dejando la huella de sus dedos. Subió poco a poco hasta llegar a la cadera y sintió la tela de la última barrera entre ella y… y aquello que no debía tener.

Se separó rompiendo el beso y con el uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad apartó las manos para poner distancia. Era una locura. Estaba jadeando, estaba sudorosa, deseosa de seguir. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos continuar pero su mente estaba tratando de frenar.

—Riko… —pronunció trémula con miedo saliendo de su boca y terror por lo que acababa de suceder.

La chica no la miró, tenía los ojos en el suelo pero You se dió cuenta de que unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

—Riko yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, la joven bajo de la barra empujándola para luego correr a encerrarse en su cuarto.

—¡Espera Riko! —la siguió detrás, pero el portazo resonó con fuerza cortándole toda posibilidad—. ¡Riko por favor abre la puerta! —le dijo dando leves golpes en la madera—. Tenemos que hablar.

Pegó la oreja para ver si se escuchaba algún sonido pero no hubo nada, solo un sollozo que le partió el corazón y la hizo desesperar.

—¡Riko abre la puerta! —ordenó con voz autoritaria—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

—¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! —la chica le contestó desde el otro lado, era notorio su estado alterado—. ¡Déjame en paz!

—No Riko, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó —suplicó tratando de forzar la chapa.

—¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! ¡No pasó nada! —gritó nerviosa, exasperada—. No pasó nada… Chika está por regresar… solo vete…

You quiso seguir insistiendo, al oír el nombre de su amiga se sintió culpable y no pudo volver a hablar. Regresó a la sala y del pasillo recogió su camisa del suelo. La miró y vio que estaba arruinada, justo como ella.

—Estas jodida You-chan, estúpida You-chan —se recriminó.

Fue a su habitación con la intención de encerrarse pero prefiero mejor tomar un baño. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para ver si de ese modo su cerebro podía enfriarse y ayudarle a pensar mejor. No era posible que ella tuviera sentimientos por Riko. No podía.

Nunca.

Riko era la chica de su mejor amiga. Eso era traición.

~•~


	7. Un acuerdo, una invitación

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: No tenía mucho que hacer mientras espero en unas pruebas cruzadas con el cliente, así que me puse a hacer este capítulo corto._

 _Gracias por los comentarios, realmente me sorprenden. Muchas gracias._

~•~

—¡Oh Dios mío qué hice! —Riko se hizo un ovillo en el suelo de su habitación, limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer esto!

Camino de un lado al otro tronándose los dedos, sin saber que hacer ahora. Podía escuchar que You estaba afuera, no había renunciado a hablar con ella a pesar de que le pidió que se fuera y lo olvidará. Ciertamente lo que acababa de pasar no era algo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente.

Se tocó los labios, aún con el llanto podía sentir el ligero dolor de los dientes y la fuerza de You cuando se besaron. Se detuvo mirándose al espejo y pasando la yema de sus dedos por sus labios.

—¡No, esto está mal! —se recriminó echando lo primero que encontró a la mano sobre su reflejo—. Yo amo a Chika y somos novias y no puedo pensar en nadie más que no sea ella… yo… no puedo…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ese modo de apartar todos aquellos pensamientos que no tenían cabida en ella, en su mundo. Eso no podía ser.

Buscó su celular pero no lo halló por ningún lado, seguramente lo había dejado afuera y no podía ir por él sin tener que ver a You y eso era algo que no deseaba bajo ningún concepto. Sólo que, no podía permanecer allí para siempre, aunque podía intentarlo.

Espero otro poco hasta que la calma del otro lado pareció reinar. Ya no se escuchaba nada pero tenía miedo de salir. Se armó de valor, arregló sus ropas y su maquillaje y salió de la habitación con cautela.

You no estaba a la vista, así que con cuidado de no hacer ruido fue hasta el tazón en la entrada de la casa para tomar su celular, sin embargo escuchó una discusión. El ruido venía de fuera de la casa y su curiosidad pudo más cuando escuchó el nombre de Chika. You hablaba con alguien, pero no se escuchaba la réplica así que supuso que era por teléfono.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Tenemos que hablar! —You sonaba molesta y Riko se aterró de pensar que You iría a hablar con Chika sobre su desliz—. No, no me importa que me digas que no lo vas a volver a hacer. Eso ya lo has dicho antes y sigues haciéndolo de nuevo. —la voz del otro lado pareció discutir pero You volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué pasó ayer con Riko? Y no me digas una mentira —se calló mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor pero Riko no podía oír lo que decía—. Mira Chika, no sé qué hiciste pero pasaron cosas con Riko y…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la chica abrió la puerta y You la vio allí avanzando de nuevo sobre ella amenazante y tuvo que colgar la llamada sin dar explicaciones a Chika que estaba del otro lado del auricular.

—No te atrevas a abrir la boca Watanabe You —la acorraló contra el barandal del pasillo—. Chika no debe saber que… —se calló, You tragó saliva—. Aquí no pasó nada, olvídalo, sólo estaba enojada, irritada contigo, y reaccione mal, ok. No hagamos esto más grande de lo que es realmente. ¡No perjudique mi relación con Chika porque perdí los estribos un momento!

—Yo… —titubeó You—, no diré nada pero...

Quería decir más dar una excusa, discutir con Riko pero viendo sus ojos ámbar y la expresión que irradiaban, no tuvo el valor de decir algo. Riko se dió la vuelta pero You reaccionó. Sujetó su muñeca antes de que se fuera y la detuvo.

—No hablaré con Chika sobre esto pero debes hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasa —se mantuvo firme aunque Riko trató de zafarse.

—No pasa nada —Riko se volteó para verla a los ojos, esos ojos azules que lucían confundidos—. Soy feliz con Chika, no hay nada más que hablar. Ahora suéltame.

You iba a replicar cuando escucharon un grito.

—¡Hey!

Desde la acera, enfilándose hacia el portón de acceso al edificio, venía Chika… sólo que no venía sola. Riko miró con desagrado la figura de Yohane caminando detrás de su novia. Eso fue un dolor de estómago insoportable.

—Hablaremos, pero no ahora y no aquí —dijo Riko girando a ver con intensidad a You, sus ojos ámbar ardían en furia y la chica delante suyo no objetó.

Esperaron a que Chika y compañía subieran las escaleras de acceso al primer piso donde estaban y lo que se encontraron las recién llegadas fue una escena tensa que bien podía ser cortada con un cuchillo por lo pesada que se sentía.

—¿De nuevo han vuelto a pelear? —preguntó Chika acercándose a su novia que la recibió con un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ya sabes cómo es tu amiga —dijo Riko con despecho y Chika volteo a ver a You que se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no vamos a estar enojados toda la vida —Chika hizo de mediadora—. Creí que ustedes estaban llevándose mejor, no seas tan dura Riko-chan —la abrazó besando su mejilla pues Riko se retiró evitando que la besara en los labios—. No te enojes conmigo también —hizo cara de puchero—, no cuando tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Yohane, que en todo ese intercambio, se había puesto a la par de You, la saludo.

—Ruby me ha dicho que tuviste que salir de urgencia —comentó por lo bajo—. ¿Está todo bien? —la miró juzgando su reacción.

—Si, no te preocupes. Dale las gracias y mis disculpas a Ruby-chan —Yohane no contestó.

—Oigan chicas, ¿qué les parece ir a comer fuera? —Chika se dirigió a todas, interrumpiendo la charla de You y Yohane—. ¡Hay que celebrar hoy las buenas noticias!

—¿Cuáles son esas noticias? —Riko quiso saber, no estaba a gusto teniendo que compartir tiempo con la tipa extraña.

—¡El inicio de la gira de promoción! —exclamó emocionada—. Comenzará en un par de días y al menos he podido sacar algo de tiempo para estar con mi chica antes de irme y privarme de su compañía y amor por algunas semanas, esa es la parte triste pero sé que estarás contenta de saber que me está yendo estupendo.

Eso no era lo que propiamente quería oír Riko, aunque las palabras aduladoras de Chika amortiguaron el anuncio. Sin embargo debía darle el crédito a Chika de decirlo, en un principio le había dicho que del campamento iría directo a la gira. Aunque no sabía si debía agradecerle o no que la visitara, no en las condiciones en las que lo hizo.

—En ese caso deberás llevarme a un buen restaurante —rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Chika.

—¡El mejor de la ciudad! —la abrazo por la cintura acercándola más.

You y Yohane voltearon a otro lado para evitar ver ese intercambio amoroso.

—¡Entonces vamos! —levantó el puño y jaló de la mano a Riko.

Chika no esperó y You y Yohane les siguieron sin mucho afán de hacerlo.

~•~

Abordaron el tren suburbano para ir al centro de la ciudad. Caminaron por algunas calles hasta llegar a la entrada de un cierto lugar conocido.

—¡El mejor ramen de la ciudad! —exclamó con emoción sosteniendo de los hombros a You—. ¿A qué te trae recuerdos este lugar?

—¿Qué tiene de especial? —Yohane se adelantó preguntando.

—Además del ramen, pues la decoración —dijo con orgullo aún abrazando a su amiga—. Por si aún no te a quedado claro su talento para la pintura, esta chica es genial.

—¡Calla Chika! No es para tanto —se sonrojó.

—¡Claro que lo es! —le guiño un ojo y se acercó a susurrarle—. Déjame recompensarte por lo que hiciste, Yohane me contó de una chica linda que es perfecta para ti.

—¡Yoshiko-chan!

Casi al mismo tiempo que habían llegado otras dos chicas lo hicieron también y ahora las estaban saludando.

—You-chan —una joven de cabello rojo y mirada verde la saludo—, Yoshiko-chan y amigos.

—¡Hola Ruby-chan! —le devolvió el saludo.

—¡Wow! Ya se conocen —dijo Chika sorprendida—. Soy Takami Chika y ella es mi novia Sakurauchi Riko —la chica en cuestión saludo.

—Conocí a Ruby-chan está mañana —dio la sencilla explicación—, pero no a su bonita acompañante.

—¡Mucho gusto ~zura! —una joven un poco más baja que Ruby, de hermosos cabellos dorados y ojos en el mismo tono y quien inicialmente las saludo, las miraba emocionada.

—¡Oh chico! Tienes suerte, las dos son muy hermosas —Chika codeó a You en el estómago y el comentario llegó hasta oídos de Riko que frunció los labios.

~•~


	8. Una pequeña advertencia

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Algo para desestresarse. Anoche estuve pensando en cómo continuar y aunque me dormí con otra escena en mente, mientras escribía salió algo completamente diferente. Tal vez deje esa otra para otro momento, más adelante. Era una escena de You y Riko, pero me gustó más está de Chika y You._

~•~

—¿Así que tú eres el amigo lindo de Ruby-chan ~zura? —se dirigió a You con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Ruby por la implicación de que ella dijo que You era lindo.

Riko se mantuvo inexpresiva aunque si curvo ligeramente la boca y procuro mantener la vista en Chika y Yohane. Ellas dos estaban dando un pequeño recorrido por el restaurante, que aunque no era muy grande, Chika estaba dándole una larga explicación de cada cuadro en la pared. No es como que a Riko le interesara, pero al menos siendo la novia hubiera esperado ser ella quién recibiera la explicación tan apasionada. En cambio Chika parecía tener más intenciones de impresionar a Yohane que a ella que la había dejado en la mesa con las otras chicas.

—¡Piggy! —chilló apenada—. ¡Yo no dije que You era linda, Maru-chan! Quiero decir… no es que no piense que eres linda… —con cada intervención la chica se puso más roja y Hanamaru se rió de ella, You también se puso ligeramente sonrojada.

—Tranquila Ruby-chan, no tendría nada de malo, ¿no es así ~zura? —le guiño un ojo a You y está ciertamente no sabía cómo reaccionar apropiadamente teniendo a Riko de frente con cara de pocos amigos—. Dime You-chan, ¿tienes novia?

—N… no… no, es complicado —tartamudeó.

—¡Oh vaya! Eres de ese grupo —suspiro con desánimo—. Espero que tu complicado pase pronto o al menos se arregle de buena manera ~zura.

—Si… si, yo también espero eso —realmente no sabía qué decir y sus ojos vagaron hacia Riko que simplemente parecía no prestar atención a la conversación.

—Quizás puedan ser buenos amigos, Ruby-chan también tiene un complicado que solo le hace sufrir ~zura —mencionó y Ruby iba a replicar pero el mesero se aproximó a tomar la orden.

Al mismo tiempo Chika y Yohane se acercaron a la mesa para tomar asiento y Hanamaru miró con intensidad a Yohane. You pudo captar los ojos de la chica sobre la otra pero no se atrevió a comentar nada, sólo dejo que su enojo se mantuviera interno. No podía externarlo a riesgo de dañar a dos personas que su único error era amar a quienes no les correspondían.

—¡¿A qué es genial?! —Chika exclamó luego de dar su orden de ramen—. You ha pintado desde que éramos niñas y lo hace muy bien.

—No tanto como tú, aún recuerdo cuando comenzaste con esa loca idea de formar tu propia banda —replicó You para comenzar a hacer plática y romper la tensión acumulada.

—¡A la cual no quisiste pertenecer a pesar de tomar clases de guitarra conmigo! —dijo toda indignada—. Seríamos tú y yo ahora yendo de gira a punto de tener nuestro primer disco profesional.

—Lo intenté por tu entusiasmo pero no es lo mío, yo prefiero el agua, aunque el música y el arte me agradan nunca han sido la opción —sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Qué pasa con la pintura? —preguntó Maru curiosa.

—Es solo un hobbie —sonrió de medio lado—, al igual que lo fue por un tiempo la música, soy una persona más de deportes y la disciplina militar de mi padre.

—¿Un padre difícil y los deberes de buena hija?

—Si, su padre da escalofríos, al menos lo tuvo contento con eso, You siempre fue un as en la natación, como un pez en el agua —Chika contestó en lugar de You, Riko estaba a punto del colapso nervioso—. Pronto estarán en competencias y podrá invitarte a verla. Podrás presenciar al as hacer arte y música en el agua, aunque no quiera hacerlo conmigo en el escenario.

—No sigas por allí, ese es un tema cerrado. Por otro lado, las competencias serán en el verano, y sí, están invitadas si quisieran ir —corrigió a su amiga, era bastante vergonzoso ver cómo Chika la ofrecía como si fuera un premio.

—Sería maravilloso ~zura, tendremos que ir ¿no es así Ruby-chan? —se dirigió a Ruby que se sonrojó.

—A que hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo crees Yo-chan? —sonrió pidiendo la opinión de la joven oscura pero antes de que pudiera contestar Riko se levantó de su asiento de manera abrupta.

—Iré al tocador —no espero a que nadie dijera nada más y se echó a andar hacía el rumbo de los sanitarios.

Chika se extrañó pero no hizo el intento por ir con ella, You pudo ver como en su lugar su brazo se movió para buscar contacto con Yohane.

—Nos permiten un momento chicas, debo hablar algo con mi amiga —la idiota, quiso decir esto último en voz alta pero se abstuvo, únicamente tomó a Chika llevándola prácticamente a rastras afuera del local.

Cuando estuvieron al fin en la calle, You la soltó.

—¡Hey, eso duele! —se quejó Chika componiendose la ropa.

—Creí que dijiste que lo de Yohane estaría terminado —exclamó casi arrancándose los cabellos grises de la cabeza.

—Es difícil… ella tiene algo increíble y no puedo evitarlo —se justificó pobremente.

—¡Por los dioses Chika! ¿Qué no te das cuenta del daño que haces a Riko? Estoy casi segura que ella sabe de tus infidelidades, pero las justifica de igual manera y tú te aprovechas de eso para ser un patán —se pasó la mano por la cara exasperada.

—¡Hey con calma! —le pidió tranquilizarse—. Mira nuestra relación es compleja, admito que ella es perfecta y muy hermosa, pero ya te he dicho, tanta perfección es tediosa para mí. La amo, pero no puedo estar con ella como ella quiere.

—¡Entonces déjala, carajo! —exclamó en voz alta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo tajante—. Ella es mi ancla en tierra, no puedo dejarla o simplemente me perderé, es un mal necesario. Si ella sabe o no de lo que hago fuera de nuestra relación, es su problema no el mío, ella lo permite al no reclamarme nada y así estamos bien. Yo la compenso siendo linda y buena novia, ¿que más quieres?

—Eres un caso perdido —sacó el aire, como siempre esto no iba a llevar a ni fin lugar—. Sabes que vas a terminar perdiendola tarde o temprano, Riko no va a soportar mucho más si sigues forzando los límites. Ya es un descaro que estando en la misma habitación con ella solo te volteas para coquetear con otra en su presencia.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, si es que eso lo quieres escuchar —le dió la razón—. Sé que es demasiado descarado, audaz más bien, de mi parte, pero me encanta esa adrenalina. Hace que las cosas se pongan mejor en la cama con ambas. Además a Yohane no le importa, ella me acepta así. Son las chicas perfectas para mí.

—No voy a perder más mi tiempo con esto —cruzó las manos haciendo una equis—, para ya con el rollo sin sentido. Solo te advierto, vas a perder a Riko y yo no voy a estar ahí para cubrirte la espalda otra vez. ¡También tengo sentimientos!

Chika la miró unos segundos tratando de escudriñar sus ojos y su cara para entender sus palabras. You iba a regresar al restaurante pero Chika la detuvo.

—Todo esto es porque te gusta Riko, ¿no es así?

Sin verlo venir, Chika se fue sobre You y la empujó hasta un costado del restaurante haciendo que su espalda golpeara la pared con fuerza, You estaba sorprendida pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que acababa de pasar con Riko y sentía, en el fondo, que lo merecía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —tomó las muñecas de Chika—. Sólo estoy… siendo amable con ella.

—¿Tú de entre todas las personas? —la miró con escepticismo—. ¿Sabes cuánto de detesta Riko? No tiene oportunidad con ella si lo que quieres es aprovecharte de la situación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —apartó las manos de Chika—. Sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona.

Chika lo pensó otro poco y le dió una gran sonrisa de vuelta.

—Tienes razón, eres mi amiga, casi como mi hermana y los hermanos no se hacen eso. Yo cuido tus espaldas, tú cuidas las mías —se acercó de nuevo a You, pero en lugar de darle un abrazo le soltó un derechazo en el estómago—. Sólo por si acaso te lo recuerdo, Riko es mía.

Al tomarla desprevenida no pudo poner duro el abdomen para aguantar el golpe y el aire inevitablemente salió provocando más daño del que normalmente un golpe así le daría. Tosió y Chika la tomo de los hombros pasando su brazo por encima de estos.

—No me guardes rencor, sabes que por ti también haría lo mismo, te defendería a muerte si alguna vez alguien te lastima el corazón —la atrajo hacia sí sacudiendole el cabello—. Por eso siempre trato de presentarte chicas lindas, pero no aprecias mis esfuerzos, da un poco más de ti y échale ganas. Cualquiera de las dos chicas que vinieron hoy serían perfectas para ti. Yohane las creyó perfectas para ti, no desaproveches esto.

You se recuperó del golpe y Chika la empezó a jalar de regreso al restaurante como si no hubiera pasado nada más que una simple charla de amigos. You se sentó a la mesa sin hacer un comentario bajo la mirada escudriñante de Yohane.

Riko regresó poco después a la mesa y la actitud inicial de Chika cambio, mostrando un mayor interés en Riko y dándole la atención que ella tanto quería. La comida paso entre la plática insulsa que Chika hacía con las otras chicas y You sólo se limitó a asentir cortésmente, aunque Yohane intervino en ocasiones para hacer llevadera su situación.

Casi al final, cuando estaban pagando la cuenta, que Chika se ofreció a pagar por cierto, You recibió un mensaje en su celular. Era de Yohane. Espero a salir del local para leerlo, yendo aparte para no molestar al resto.

" _Si sigues siendo una pusilánime, no voy a permitir que arrastres a ninguna de mis dos amigas a tu desastre. Sé que eres más que esto."_

You lo leyó y lo guardo sin mostrar algún sentimiento, pero estaba a punto de romper a llorar y no era el mejor momento. En su lugar, sintió la mano de Ruby en la suya y su sonrisa de comprensión, la chica se ha la acercado y había sentido su turbación. Parecía haber algo más ahí que de algún modo las había conectado. Fue cálido y reconfortante y eso le dió ánimos.

—Gracias.

Ruby le sonrió nuevamente pero mostrándole sus hermosas perlas y eso le dió la valentía de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Cuando comenzamos con lo del diseño y el trabajo de modelo? Creo que ahora que estaré libre del trabajo de Yohane, puedo empezar un nuevo proyecto antes de los entrenamientos de natación —apretó su mano contagiada de su amabilidad—. Sería grandioso trabajar contigo.

—Cuando quieras, mañana mismo si lo deseas —Ruby se mostró bastante alegre y al darse cuenta, se moderó aunque su cara ya estaba roja—. Aunque no se si puedas… porque es repentino… tú sólo dime —comenzó a balbucear sin control.

—Mañana mismo no puedo —dijo You y eso pareció ensombrecer a Ruby—, pero podemos hablar por teléfono y ponernos de acuerdo para pasado mañana. Tienes mi número.

—De acuerdo —el entusiasmo volvió y ambas se sonrieron.

Desde donde estaban, una voz las llamó.

—¡Hey! ¿Todo bien? —Chika les hizo señas para que se acercarán de nuevo al resto del grupo.

—Si… sólo nos ponemos de acuerdo para un trabajo —comentó y Chika alzó un pulgar.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Esa es mi chica! —la aduló y You sintió un poco de hastío—. Ahora porque no van por unos tragos o algo, distraete el resto de la tarde porque hoy tengo que despedirme de mi novia. Si ves un calcetín en la puerta no nos interrumpas.

El hastío sólo aumentó en You y una breve mirada a Riko que desvió sus ojos, le dieron la pauta para saber que era mejor no estar cerca.

—Tengo que ir por mi plan de entrenamiento de este mes así que tal vez regrese tarde de todos modos —se encogió de hombros—. Al menos debe oportunidad de tomar mis cosas del departamento.

—Pero que sea rápido, que está chica hermosa es exigente —Chika beso a Riko en los labios y está se rió contenta con la atención de su novia.

—Si… —You se quedó sin palabras.

—Ha sido una comida interesante ~zura, es bueno conocer a los amigos de Ruby y Yoshiko. Me alegra haber venido —Maru intervino para aliviar la pequeña tensión, Yoshiko parecía estar molesta.

—A nosotras también nos alegra, espero se pueda repetir una vez regresemos de la gira —sonrió, estaba de ánimo fanfarrón—. Pero iremos a un lugar mucho mejor a celebrar mi triunfo musical.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —Yohane hablo en tono agrio y Maru asintió, Ruby se inclinó como despedida puesto que Yoshiko simplemente comenzó a avanzar sin decir adiós y Maru le siguió.

You, Chika y Riko se fueron por el lado contrario.

You viajó en silencio, ignorando los arrumacos que Chika le hacía a Riko y sólo llegó a la casa para tomar su maleta deportiva y salir antes de ver cómo Chika le quitaba la blusa a Riko al entrar en la habitación que tenían.

~•~


	9. Vacío

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Well, tengo la duda de si hacer o no dura el asunto, desde un inicio en la historia me pregunté si debía o no hacerlo futa. Aún no lo sé, pero a pesar de eso termine escribiendo este capítulo. Me gusta el drama fácil._

~•~

El sexo con Chika nunca había sido un problema, era muy bueno en general, sin embargo ese día parecía ser más intenso que de costumbre. Por ambas partes. Aunque Riko era recatada en público con las manifestaciones amorosas, incluso en casa, no pudo evitar querer demostrar que podía ser efusiva frente a los demás, frente a You más que nadie, justo en ese momento. Sabía que estaba mal, muy en el fondo, pero lo hizo de todas formas y ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza los ojos azules de You mirándola con tristeza.

Intento no pensar en ello y solamente enfocarse en su novia, en los labios de Chika recorriendo su espalda, en sus manos yendo hasta su intimidad y hacer su magia en ella, pero estaba dispersa en su mente. Para compensarlo, sacudió la cabeza y decidió perderse en los brazos de Chika y que está hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sentía una gran desesperación y sólo dejo que sus uñas se enterraran en el cuero cabelludo jengibre, empujaba con vehemencia para que Chika siguiera lamiendo y chupando su parte baja, fue su urgencia para llegar y olvidar todo. La lengua de Chika conocía bien sus puntos débiles, sabía muy bien que tocar y dónde y no fue complicado que el sistema funcionará correctamente, al menos el físico.

Su mente paso del estado disperso a la neblina del orgasmo para ser interrumpido por las dudas que la asaltaron de pronto. ¿Chika era así solo con ella? ¿Hacía lo mismo con otras o era más apasionada? La tortura en sus pensamientos la hizo enojar, estaba verdaderamente cabreada.

Toda su vida giraba en torno a Chika y los deseos de Chika y sus sueños de gloria, pero ¿cuando ella se había puesto a pensar en los suyos? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de llegar a su concierto más importante por estar con otra, no tenía dudas de eso. Prefería negarlo a afrontar la verdad. Las apariencias lo eran todo, ¿no? Eran la envidia de la gente, su felicidad era admirada por todos y todos querían tener una relación tan perfecta como la que tenían. Sólo que sabía bien que todo era mentira, una muy buena por cierto, y se iba a aferrar a ella. Así siempre había sido. Hasta que ella aparecía y le hacía ver lo imperfecta que era.

—¡Ouch! Eso dolió —Chika se quejó cuando las uñas de Riko se clavaron en sus hombros con más fuerza de la normal.

—Cállate y sigue en lo tuyo —la empujó de nuevo hacia abajo y abrió aún más las piernas envolviendo su cuello con ellas de forma agresiva.

—Ok madam, ¿alguien está horny e interesada en experimentar algo más salvaje? —la miró con burla y Riko le bufó molesta.

Los dientes de Chika mordieron los labios de Riko y su lengua se enredó entre los vellos antes de ir a su destino, degustó su sabor siempre dulce y perfumado y sintió aún más ganas de mancillar a su siempre pura novia. Empujó de golpe tres dedos en su interior y con fuerza comenzó a bombear sin ningún cuidado. Las paredes de Riko estaban lo suficientemente lubricadas para que la acción se llevará a cabo sin problemas y la espalda de la chica se comenzó a arquear en cada embate.

Los pases de su lengua se hicieron más agresivos y ásperos y el dolor no se hizo esperar, pero no le importó a Riko. Quería sentir ese dolor, esa sensación de desgarramiento y ese ardor, para así olvidar el que estaba rompiendo su corazón y atormentando su mente.

Los ruidos de su boca se hicieron más sonoros, de pronto estaba maldiciendo y vociferando cosas poco decentes que una buena chica no debía decir, pero qué más daba, ella no se sentía una chica buena ese día.

El clímax llegó desbordando sus sentidos y por unos segundos se desconectó de todo, solo estaba el placer obtenido y luego la culpabilidad esperando su momento para atacar cuando la niebla se disipara.

Chika sonrió con sorna y se apresuró a morder su vientre antes de sacar sus dedos y lamerlos para probar la venida de Riko. Esa imagen le dió náuseas a la chica que se sintió sucia de pronto, ella solía ser muy escrupulosa con los fluidos corporales y pero pensar en Chika haciendo algo así con otras la llenó de rabia.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —comenzó a besar sus caderas y la jaló poniéndola boca abajo para acariciar su espalda y sus glúteos—. El Chika Dick quiere tener lo suyo también.

Sintió el peso de la cama irse a un costado y después de algunos segundos, Chika estuvo de vuelta poniéndose sobre ella sin que se lo impidiera.

Chika la miró por un momento, contemplando la fina espalda de Riko y sus cabellos rojo intenso esparcidos por sus hombros, los junto todos en una mano a modo de hacer una cola de caballo y jaló con fuerza levantando su cabeza. Las manos de Riko trataron de pararla, pero Chika la dominó tomando ambas manos con la que tenía libre y las llevó por encima de la cabeza de su novia.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero tenía que conseguir un condón —le habló al oído lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras se acomodaba encima de ella.

Chika se encajó con fuerza apenas dándole tiempo a recuperarse, los labios de Riko se mordieron entre ellos aguantando un ligero quejido y Chika lamió su cuello antes de bajar a su hombro para rozar con sus dientes la blanca piel. La rutina de estableció entre las dos, y aunque no estaba siendo particularmente gentil con ella, Riko pudo tomar casi todo de Chika sin ningún problema.

—¡Eres tan hermosa! Soy tan afortunada de tenerte —exclamó entre jadeos.

Riko cerró la boca con más fuerza, tenía ganas de responderle, pero sabía que sería algo inapropiado y terminarían peleando. No quería que Chika se fuera por tanto tiempo mientras las cosas entre ellas no estaban bien, era mejor mantener las cosas calmadas y quizás así no tuviera la necesidad de ir tras otra.

Riko se echó hacia atrás levantando sus caderas y permitiendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, Chika se agarró a su cintura y la apretó encajando sus dedos en su piel, estaba jalando y empujando con fuerza y Riko era consciente de que pronto acabaría. Su brusquedad había aumentado y Riko trato de contenerla, llevó una de sus manos hacía atrás para tocar el abdomen de su novia. No estaba tan trabajado, pero no estaba mal, sin embargo no pudo evitar compararlo con la firmeza que sus manos habían probado en el abdomen de You.

De pronto la idea de que quien estaba ahí detrás de ella era You se anido en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los sonidos de la respiración de Chika se difuminaron hasta que percibió la respiración entrecortada de You y eran sus manos las que estaban en su cadera.

—¡Oh Riko! —dijo su nombre con esa voz que le crispaba los nervios y ella respondió rebotando su trasero con más ganas contra ella—. Te mueves tan bien.

—¡Hazme tuya Yo…! —se mordió la lengua antes de terminar de decir el nombre y disimulo al final—. ¡Ya!

Un último empuje y Chika estaba sobre ella, ambas desplomadas sobre la cama echa un lío. Riko se sacó el cuerpo sudoroso de Chika de encima y busco envolverse con la sábana para cubrir su desnudez. Se sentía mal, muy mal. No es como si no hubiera fantaseado antes, pero nada en específico. Esto había sido lo más cerca que había llegado a estar de cometer un error tan terrible.

Chika se acurrucó junto a ella acostándose para rodear con su brazo su cintura y atraerla en un abrazo post coito, lo que Riko generalmente deseaba al final, pero ahora era lo que menos quería. Aún así no la alejó, aunque no le correspondió el gesto, sin embargo Chika estaba tan cansada que no prestó atención y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Riko se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño, se dió una ducha que inicialmente debía ser rápida para terminar con ella llorando mientras ocultaba su llanto con el ruido del agua cayendo de la regadera. Estuvo así un buen rato, lo suficiente hasta calmarse y luego salir con los ojos hinchados.

Busco disimular las crecientes bolsas bajo sus párpados, pero terminó con el celular en la mano cuando estaba tomando las cremas para ello. Por puro impulso marcó un número y dejó que sonara.

—¿Riko?

La voz del otro lado del auricular la llamó por su nombre y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Tuvo que colgar sin decir nada, de su garganta no salió ninguna palabra, además ¿qué tenía que decir? Estaba siendo egoísta y no quería arrastrarla a nadie en su abismo negro.

~•~

You estaba caminando de regreso a la casa, había desgastado sus fuerzas en el gimnasio y sólo quedaba el dolor en el cuerpo por el agotamiento. Así sería más fácil simplemente llegar e ignorar todo yendo directo a dormir sin darse cuenta de nada más.

Pero su plan fracasó garrafalmente cuando su celular vibró y fue la llamada de Riko la que derrumbó su propósito. Sólo escuchó su respiración y un ligero llanto que le rompió el corazón. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y corrió con lo que aún le quedaba de fuerzas para terminar de acortar la distancia.

Llegó al departamento echando las llaves a un costado y la maleta en el suelo en cuanto entró y buscó a Riko en el interior. La encontró saliendo del baño con nada más que la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y sus cabellos húmedos cayendo sobre sus hombros blancos. Sus ojos se veían rojos, probablemente por las lágrimas y actuando por impulso, se fue sobre ella para abrazarla. Al menos esa era la intención.

Riko la recibió besando sus labios, embriagada de la necesidad de calmar el dolor que parecía atenuarse mientras más besaba esos labios rosados y amorosos. You la cargo haciendo que Riko rodeará con sus piernas su cintura y la llevó de nuevo dentro del baño.

La urgencia de tocar la piel de la otra las hizo perder toda compostura. Las manos de Riko estaban por todo el pecho de You a quien arrebató su playera y el top deportivo, ella había perdido su toalla hacía un tiempo.

Las cosas se estaban acelerando con tal velocidad que estaba segura que acabarían hechas añicos en cuanto el impacto ocurriese, pero no parecía importarles.

El sonido de los gemidos de ambas se trataba de ocultar con besos no sólo en los labios, la lengua de You estaba recorriendo su cuello y sintió la succión en su yugular para después ser reemplazada por unos dientes que mordían tratando de marcarla.

Estaba tan perdida, que no volvió en sí cuando sintió el cuerpo de You temblar al igual que el suyo después de que la pasión amainara. Riko se mantuvo abrazando el cuello de You y está su cintura por tanto tiempo que sus músculos dolieron cuando tuvieron que separarse.

Fue un momento extraño, incómodo. La sensación de falso bienestar había pasado y solamente quedaba la culpabilidad feroz que la devoraba por dentro. You no se sentía mejor, la euforia inicial había pasado y aunque había dejado que su lado irracional la dominara, la traición se alimentaba de su interior.

—Yo… —intento hablar pero Riko puso una mano en su boca.

—No digas nada, no hay nada que decir —una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y You las recogió con sus dedos.

—No voy a irme —dijo con severidad, pero Riko negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no debe volver a pasar, sólo fue una tontería —la apartó y tomando un poco de su dignidad magullada levantó la toalla y fue de regreso al cuarto donde Chika seguía durmiendo.

You quiso detenerla, pero no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio. Sólo golpeó la fría pared de mosaico y se sentó derrotada en el suelo.

~•~


End file.
